Heaven is a place on Earth
by Evilys
Summary: Nous nous situons après l'épisode 6 de la saison 3 et avant l'épisode 7. Mon-El n'est pas revenu et heureusement pour nos deux héroïnes… Car, en effet, Lena Luthor a besoin de sa meilleure amie pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec… Supergirl !
1. Une demande originale

**Disclaimer : Tous les droits appartiennent à Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler et DC, les créateurs de la série Supergirl.**

 **Contexte: Nous nous situons après l'épisode 6 de la saison 3 et avant l'épisode 7. Mon-El n'est pas revenu et heureusement pour nos deux héroïnes… Car, en effet, Lena Luthor a besoin de sa meilleure amie pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec… Supergirl !**

 **PS : Cette fanfiction a été écrite à quatre mains, avec ma chère Kinderette. Nous devons également remercier SarahUriel, notre Bêta qui a fait un travail formidable !**

 **Si ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des review ! Du reste… A quelle fréquence désirez-vous les prochains chapitres ?**

***SC***

 _Comme une sœur..._ Lena ne cessait de se répéter ces mots. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée, il y a quelques semaines, avec Kara et Sam. Et elle se sentait bien, entourée, rassurée… Mais elle savait également que ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour fraternel. Non… Strictement rien.

Et puis Kara s'était absentée un certain temps, avec sa sœur. Et elle revoyait aujourd'hui la blonde après tout ce temps, à CatCo.

" **Kara... Comment vas-tu ?** " lui demanda la brune.

Le voyage à Midvale avait été reposant que ce soit pour elle ou Alex; surtout pour Alex. La brune n'allait pas forcément mieux mais elle commençait à moins broyer du noir et plonger dans l'alcool.

Elle n'avait pas pu trop communiquer avec Lena pendant ce week-end là, car elle voulait être présente pour sa sœur, en cas de besoin.

Lorsque la brune s'approcha d'elle, elle lui fit un sourire.

" **Hey Boss ! Ça va et toi ? Merci encore d'avoir accepté ma demande de congé, Alex avait vraiment besoin de ce petit week-end...**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est à ça que servent les amies, non ?**

 **\- Oui mais bon... ma patronne aurait peut-être aimé que je sois au travail."**

Lena lui sourit, affectueusement, et avec tendresse. Elle savait que Kara faisait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de son poste.

 **"Ta patronne préfère avoir des éléments en pleine forme.**

 **\- Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te donner trop de nouvelles** , lui sourit la blonde en retour.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, la famille avant tout…** Lena se racla la gorge. **Kara... J'aurais besoin de te parler..."**

Kara regarda Lena avec un air un peu inquiet.

 **"Oui... qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- En privé..."**

Kara regarda le balcon et fit signe à Lena de venir avec elle. La brune inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle. Non en réalité c'était même plutôt difficile et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

 **"Voilà, je voulais te parler... J'aimerais ton aide pour... un rendez-vous…"** rougit légèrement Lena.

Kara fut assez étonnée par la demande mais contente de voir que son amie avait besoin d'elle pour ça.

" **Évidemment que je veux t'aider, tu as besoin de mon aide pour quoi ?**

 **\- Je n'ose pas aller lui parler et j'aimerais que tu lui demandes... C'est... délicat..."**

Lena était désormais mal à l'aise. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme ! Oh, si seulement Kara pouvait imaginer un seul instant...

 **"De qui s'agit-il ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?** demanda la blonde.

 **\- Oui... Oui, c'est quelqu'un que tu connais..."** À nouveau, Lena rougit et commença à marcher sur le balcon. Elle faisait les cent pas.

Kara était vraiment curieuse à présent mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie avait du mal à lui dire qui c'était.

" **Oh... C'est James ?**

 **\- Pardon ? James ?** La brune éclata de rire, un rire nerveux. **Je... Non ! Non, clairement pas. Nous sommes en meilleurs termes, je te l'accorde mais... Non, elle n'a rien à voir avec lui…**

 **\- "Elle" ?"**

Kara ne put cacher sa surprise, elle ne savait pas que Lena était attirée par les filles, elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Elle réfléchit sur le coup, de qui il pouvait s'agir car elle ne côtoyait pas énormément de femmes.

 **"Oh, je ne savais pas... Qui est-elle ?**

 **\- Une certaine blonde..."**

La seule personne blonde qui lui vint à l'esprit était Eve mais elle n'était pas certaine que cette blonde-là soit aussi attirée par les femmes

 **"Eve ?**

 **\- Non... Décidément Kara, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup..."**

Elle soupira cessant enfin de faire les cent pas. C'est le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout, Lena. Tu dois savoir, tu dois comprendre… Et tu dois agir !

 **"Supergirl."**

Kara eut un blanc et rougit furieusement. Lena voulait un rendez vous avec el..Supergirl ?!

 **"Supergirl... ?**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai... Oui, je suis attirée par elle... Je sais, c'est peut-être stupide mais la façon dont elle me regarde quand je suis là. J'ai l'impression qu'elle tient réellement à moi, que je ne suis pas seulement une personne à sauver comme les autres, enfin si je puis dire. C'est assez difficile à expliquer mais quand elle me regarde, je sais que j'existe."**

Lena souriait doucement tandis que Kara essayait de se retenir de rougir, elle n'avait jamais fait attention à la manière dont elle regardait Lena quand elle était en Supergirl... A chaque fois, elle était si inquiète pour elle et voulait tant qu'il ne lui arrive pas le pire, qu'elle faisait tout pour la sauver. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à la brune que c'était elle et que, du coup, techniquement, elle lui demandait un rendez-vous... Mais elle ne voulait pas rendre Lena malheureuse, elle était tellement contente que la jeune femme ait envie de voir quelqu'un.

 **"Je... Je lui demanderai quand je la croiserai mais, tu sais, elle est un petit peu occupée. Du coup, je ne sais pas quand je la croiserai ou si elle aura le temps..."**

Lena sourit à Kara.

" **Tu sais, je n'attends pas de miracle non plus... J'aimerais simplement un rendez-vous. Ne serait-ce que pour voir si notre relation peut évoluer, même de manière amicale. Je crois que j'ai envie, tout simplement, de l'avoir dans ma vie, et de lui offrir la possibilité d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler... Oh, ne te méprends pas, je sais qu'elle t'a, toi, mais disons que je veux l'aider, à mon tour. Je sens sa fragilité quand nos regards se croisent... Je sens que, parfois, elle ne se sent pas à sa place, que, parfois, elle se sent bien trop différente. Elle veut être tellement forte, pour tout le monde.** Lena soupira doucement, rêveuse. **J'aimerais la libérer ne serait-ce que d'une infime partie de ce qu'elle porte sur ses épaules..."**

La brune ressentait tout ce qu'elle disait, et ses yeux brillaient en regardant Kara. Ils brillaient de sincérité.

 **"Je veux être là, pour elle, de n'importe quelle façon... Dis-lui tout simplement que j'aimerais la voir, pour lui parler, et je m'occuperai de le lui demander. Ou bien parle-lui... Oh, je ne sais pas..."**

Kara rougit, elle sentait comme des papillons dans son ventre. Elle savait que Lena ne pensait pas parler d'elle mais... C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ces mots : elle était touchée. Elle avait envie de prendre Lena dans ses bras.

 **"C'est vraiment gentil à toi... Je vais lui en parler et faire mon maximum.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas…** Lena lui sourit et c'est elle qui la serra dans ses bras. **Merci Kara..."**

Kara lui rendit le câlin et remit ses lunettes en place.

 **"Je crois... Je crois que j'ai un article à finir, je ne voudrais pas être en retard sur mon délai.**

 **\- Oh, oui... Oui, bien sûr. Ne reste pas trop tard. Moi, je pense que je vais rester un peu plus tard ce soir."**

Et elle retourna à son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. Soulagée d'un poids… Et Kara lui rendit son sourire.

 **"Ne travaille pas trop dur ! Tu fais un excellent travail."** lança la blonde avant de retourner à son bureau n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Lena passa la soirée à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à la blonde. Elle se demandait ce qui allait désormais se passer... Et elle était finalement un peu gênée d'avoir parlé de rendez-vous alors que Kara avait déjà du mal à se remettre de la perte de Mon-El. Et si c'était arrivé, c'était de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute...

La soirée était calme, Kara volait tranquillement dans le ciel. Cela avait toujours été un moyen relaxant pour elle de réfléchir quand elle était devenue Supergirl, elle adorait voler et admirait la ville avec une vue que quasiment elle seule pouvait contempler. Cela lui vidait l'esprit et elle pouvait essayer de voir les choses plus clairement. Toute la journée, la demande de Lena et ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avaient travaillée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Normalement, elle aurait dû refuser mais il s'agissait de Lena, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait avoué.

Sans se rendre compte, elle passa devant Catco et remarqua que le bureau de Lena était toujours allumé. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha du bâtiment et, avant qu'elle même se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle atterrit sur le balcon.

Ses lunettes sur le nez, Lena leva la tête et vit Supergirl sur le balcon. Elle inspira profondément avant de l'y rejoindre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **"Eh bien... Quelle rapidité..."**

Kara posa ses mains sur la taille, essayant de garder sa confiance de Supergirl mais son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle était à présent obligée de lui donner une réponse.

 **"Kara m'a parlé, en fin d'après midi...**

 **\- Vous a-t-elle dit pour quelle raison je désirais vous parler ?"** Lena s'approcha d'elle, récupérant son assurance.

Kara avala durement mais ne montra pas son manque d'assurance.

 **"Oui...**

 **\- Et vous êtes tout de même là... C'est un bon début"** , lui répondit la brune en souriant.

Kara ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle sentait l'espoir de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

 **"Oui, elle m'a dit que vous souhaitiez... un rendez-vous avec moi ?"**

Lena rit légèrement. **"Oui, c'est comme ça que je lui ai présenté les choses... Mais cela ne vous engage en rien, ne vous inquiétez pas."**

La brune se mit contre les barrières du balcon, et regarda la ville.

 **"Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?"**

Kara se plaça à côté d'elle sur le balcon et scruta la ville. Le calme ambiant aurait pu être apaisant, s'il n'avait été lourd de sens.

 **"J'ai vu que vous étiez encore à votre bureau à cette heure-là et... Vous travaillez tard, Miss Luthor.**

 **\- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour CatCo. Et L-Corp. Je vous avoue que parfois, c'est épuisant, mais ça me maintient occupée. Seulement...** Elle se tourna vers Supergirl, fixant ses cheveux légèrement ondulés tombant sur ses épaules... **Je me demandais plus précisément, pourquoi être venue, réellement. Dois-je prendre ça pour une acceptation ?**

 **\- Je n'imagine pas ce que cela doit être de gérer deux entreprises de cette taille."**

Kara resta silencieuse quelques temps, ne sachant pas encore intérieurement quoi répondre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblait impossible de dire non à Lena. Mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que ce serait honnête de dire oui non plus, elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à la jeune femme. Elle regarda la Luthor droit dans les yeux et, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, un mot sortit de sa bouche.

 **"Oui."**

Lena se mordit la lèvre inférieure, instinctivement.

 **"... Ce soir ?**

 **\- Ce.. Ce soir ?"**

Kara réalisait à peine qu'elle avait accepté un rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle soit prête à l'honorer dans la même soirée. Sur le coup, elle fit comme si elle entendait un bruit au loin avant de reprendre la parole.

 **"Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible, le devoir m'appelle mais dites à Kara une autre date qui vous conviendrait et je viendrai..."**

Elle regarda Lena une dernière fois avant d'ajouter quelques mots.

 **"Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous coucher. Je suis sûre que les gens qui tiennent à vous préféreraient que vous ayez une bonne nuit de sommeil."**

Sur ce, elle s'envola. Et Lena resta là, interdite. Néanmoins, il y avait du positif dans tout cela, et elle prit le conseil de Supergirl au pied de la lettre et rentra chez elle.

Elle devrait absolument remercier Kara le lendemain.

Kara rentra immédiatement chez elle, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'elle venait d'accepter. Elle réfléchit toute la nuit à comment elle pourrait regarder son amie sans rougir puis, tombant de fatigue, elle finit par s'endormir.


	2. Le rendez-vous

**Nous tenions à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! C'est ça qui nous permet d'avancer et de vous offrir ce que vous désirez... Pour la fréquence, je n'ai toujours pas décidé.**

 **Il va falloir se montrer plus convaincant ah ah ! Allez... Enjoy !**

 *****SC*****

Le lendemain matin, Lena arriva à CatCo en avance. Personne n'était encore arrivé et elle prit le temps de retourner sur le balcon, se rappelant de sa soirée si particulière. Elle repensait à Supergirl, à sa façon d'arriver, d'être gênée et un peu mal à l'aise… Elle lui rappelait sa meilleure amie. Et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Kara arriva à son heure habituelle. Sa nuit ne lui avait pas spécialement porté conseil mais elle se rendit compte du fait que Lena lui avait dit que cela n'avait pas forcément besoin d'être romantique et qu'elles pouvaient aussi être amies même si elle savait qu'au fond elle cherchait juste à se voiler la face. Elle alla directement s'installer à son bureau.

Lena avait suffisamment réfléchi et alla saluer la blonde, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est fou comme elle pouvait être charmante avec ses cheveux attachés et ses lunettes parfaitement ajustées.

 **"Je dois te remercier Kara... Supergirl m'a rendu visite hier soir..."**

La blonde lui sourit à son tour, ravie.

 **"Oh c'est vrai ? Elle a été rapide ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

 **\- Qu'elle acceptait un rendez-vous et que je devais te donner un jour. Je t'avoue que je l'ai sentie distante... j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop précise avec ce que je t'ai dit ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle se sentait redevable..."**

Une mine contrariée s'affichait sur le visage de Lena.

 **"Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas été trop précise. Après, tu sais, elle a toujours une oreille sur le reste de la ville, c'est peut-être pour ça..."**

Puis elle posa sa main sur le bras de son amie. Elle voulait la rassurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas être trop affirmative non plus. Il lui fallait être discrète, au moins un minimum.

" **Je suis sûre qu'elle a accepté en le pensant. Le contraire serait fou, non ?**

 **\- Peut-être... mais peu importe,** lui sourit Lena pour la remercier. **Peux-tu lui dire que je l'attends demain soir à... 20h, chez moi ?**

 **\- D'accord, je le lui dirai… Je suis sûre qu'elle viendra,** lui sourit la blonde en retour.

 **\- Nous verrons... Je retourne à L-Corp dans l'après-midi. Si tu as le moindre souci..."**

Elle lui lança un large sourire avant de partir à son bureau. La journée serait longue et le lendemain aussi. En réalité, la moindre minute qui la séparait de ce rendez-vous avec Supergirl la tendait.

 **"Oui, je te ferai signe, ne t'inquiètes pas autant, Lena."**

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et, quand elle fut certaine que Lena ne la voyait plus, elle soupira. Elle avait une journée pour se préparer à cette soirée et, même si elle était stressée, elle était aussi un peu excitée ? La jeune femme était vraiment confuse.

Le lendemain, tout se passa rapidement pour Lena. Elle avait eu énormément de travail et ne rentra chez elle qu'à 19h, au maximum de son stress.

Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas le temps de cuisiner... Aussi, elle attendrait de voir la tournure que prendrait la soirée.

Jeans noirs, chemisier bordeaux, ses cheveux lâchés et ses lunettes sur le nez, Lena faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. _Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose… comment pourrais-je la regarder à nouveau ? Être son… amie ?_

Kara, de son côté, avait eu une journée très remplie : un alien avait décidé de faire des siennes et sa chasse lui avait pris quasiment toute la journée... Dans un sens cela lui avait permis de ne pas penser à sa soirée. Voyant l'heure approcher, Kara prit une grande inspiration. _Tout va bien se passer…_ Cependant elle était embêtée sur un point : elle ne savait pas comment y aller. Devait-elle s'y rendre en tenue de Supergirl ou pas ? Mais y aller d'une autre manière que son costume serait trop risqué. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre Lena en danger en se dévoilant.

Avec un soupir de défaite, elle y alla dans son costume habituel. Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de balcon chez Lena, elle vola jusqu'à l'immeuble et utilisa sa super vitesse pour rentrer et frapper à la porte de son appartement en tenant une bouteille de vin à la main.

La brune sursauta en entendant frapper. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pensa un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Inspirant profondément, elle alla ouvrir avec un sourire chaleureux.

 **"Supergirl... Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Entrez, je vous en prie,"** lui dit-elle en prenant la bouteille de vin avec délicatesse.

Kara était un peu stressée elle ne savait pas comment la soirée allait se passer. En attendant que la brune vienne ouvrir la porte, elle avait le coeur qui battait très rapidement. Elle avait pris la seule bouteille de vin préféré de Lena qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'acheter.

Voyant le sourire de la brune, Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

 **"C'est le moins que je puisse faire, vous m'invitez chez vous..."**

Lena se sentait assez à l'aise, dans la situation actuelle. Elle posa la bouteille sur la table et regarda l'étiquette.

 **"Supergirl... Comment saviez-vous que c'était l'un de mes vins favoris ? Auriez-vous demandé des informations à Kara ?** lui demanda-t-elle, lançant par là-même un regard plein de sous-entendus.

 **\- Hum... Oui, je lui ai demandé ce qui vous ferait plaisir comme vin.**

 **\- Elle me connaît bien...** murmura Lena, furtivement rêveuse. **Je vous sers ? Ou peut-être ne buvez-vous pas d'alcool ? Je vous avoue que je... découvre vos habitudes."**

Kara, toujours un peu stressée, ne fit pas attention au ton rêveur de la jeune femme et sourit simplement en retour.

" **Je veux bien un verre, s'il vous plaît. L'alcool ne me fait pas d'effet mais j'en bois.**

 **\- Eh bien, j'espère que vos papilles kryptoniennes sauront apprécier la finesse de ce grand cru.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas."**

Lena versa le contenu de la bouteille dans une carafe à décanter. Il était hors de question de servir du vin directement à la sortie de la bouteille. Il lui fallait du temps pour être appréciable... et apprécié. Elle invita la blonde à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Kara commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise, elle rejoignit la brune sur le canapé comme elle l'avait déjà fait plein de fois auparavant sauf qu'elle était en Supergirl... Dans un sens, elle avait l'impression que ça allait permettre de montrer une autre facette d'elle à Lena mais elle ne pouvait aussi pas s'enlever de la tête qu'elle lui mentait.

 **"J'imagine que ma demande a dû vous surprendre… Supergirl** , commença Lena, ayant quelques difficultés à l'appeler ainsi.

 **\- Un petit peu oui...**

 **\- Je vous apprécie... Énormément, et je suis curieuse, j'avais... Oui, disons, envie de vous connaître un peu plus. Vous m'intriguez Supergirl, j'aimerais... être là pour vous."**

Et Lena se flagella mentalement d'avoir dit ces derniers mots. _Quelle imbécile ! Tu devrais lui dire carrément que tu veux alléger le lourd fardeau qu'elle porte sur ses épaules, partager sa vie et l'embrasser furieusement ? Lena… Je t'en prie calme-toi._

Kara ne pu s'empêcher de rougir aux derniers mots de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait qu'être touchée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler des aveux de la brune, sur le balcon.

 **"C'est vraiment gentil de votre part... J'ai envie de vous connaitre un peu plus aussi.**

 **\- J'ai peur de ne rien avoir de fabuleux à vous raconter, malheureusement...** Et c'était vrai, dans le fond. Tout le monde savait qui elle était...

\- Je suis sûre que c'est faux ! Vous devez bien avoir quelque chose que personne ne connaît pas.

 **\- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien... Mais ne retournez pas la situation Supergirl, c'est moi qui suis curieuse ici,** répondit la brune avec un petit sourire en coin.

 **\- Que voulez vous savoir ?** lui lança la blonde en lui retournant son sourire.

 **\- Ce que vous auriez envie de me dire ? Parlez-moi de vous... De votre enfance ? Je sais, c'est peut-être idiot mais ça m'intrigue... Nous avons entendu parler de vous il y a peu. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? Je crois que je me perds moi-même dans mes questions."**

Kara ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire triste. Même si cela faisait longtemps, penser à Krypton la rendait toujours mélancolique. Elle n'en parlait pas à grand monde, elle avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de se livrer aux Danvers et, à part sa famille adoptive, elle n'était pas certaine que beaucoup de monde soit au courant. Mais elle avait envie d'en parler à Lena, elle l'avait toujours voulu, surtout quand toutes deux parlaient de leur enfance. Kara parlait toujours de sa vie avec les Danvers mais là, elle avait la possibilité de raconter tout ce qu'elle devait garder secret.

 **"J'ai grandi sur Krypton dans une ville qui s'appelait Argo City, ma mère était juge et mon père scientifique. Mes parents étaient les meilleurs parents que l'on pouvait avoir malgré le poids de toujours devoir être à la hauteur de leurs espérances... J'ai eu une enfance heureuse.**

 **\- J'envie la nostalgie dans vos yeux…** soupira Lena. **Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez arrivée sur Terre ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...**

 **\- Il n'a rien à envier…** Kara fit un sourire triste. **Mon peuple a épuisé les ressources de ma planète et celle-ci a explosé... Mes parents m'ont envoyée, seule, dans un pod sur Terre.**

 **\- Oh... Je suis... Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait revivre ces moments...** lui dit Lena en baissant la tête, gênée.

 **\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, c'était il y a longtemps,** répondit Kara en souriant, sincère.

 **\- Je vais nous chercher deux verres",** répondit Lena avant de se lever.

Elle alla prendre deux verres à vin dans la cuisine et tenta de se reprendre. Le sourire de la blonde la faisait définitivement craquer et il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme. Elle inspira profondément et rejoignit Supergirl dans le salon. Elle servit deux verres et en tendit un à la blonde.

 **"Et si nous trinquions... à cette soirée ?"**

Kara leva son verre en souriant. Au final, malgré son stress, elle était heureuse de passer un moment intime avec Lena. Cela la changeait et elle en était ravie.

 **"A cette soirée !"**

Et Lena fit tinter son verre avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

 **"Il est délicieux... Merci encore...**

 **\- Je suis contente que Kara m'ait bien conseillée sur le choix de la bouteille.**

 **\- Kara est adorable..."**

Cela faisait toujours bizarre à Kara de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Comme si elle parlait d'une autre personne.

 **"Oui, elle est gentille.**

 **\- Elle est bien plus que ça…** corrigea Lena.

 **\- Oui, elle m'a dit que vous étiez meilleures amies.**

 **\- Non, Supergirl,** murmura la brune en la regardant intensément. **Elle est mon héroïne... Sans elle, je ne serais certainement pas ici à l'heure actuelle... Enfin, c'est grâce à vous finalement mais c'est elle qui a fait en sorte de me sauver, et bien plus que physiquement parlant** , ajouta Lena, le visage empreint d'émotion. **Et, là encore, c'est grâce à elle que vous êtes ici. Je lui dois tellement..."**

Kara eut énormément de mal à se retenir de rougir, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Lena ressentait pour elle. La vraie elle, Kara. Elle savait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais pas qu'elle se pensait redevable, voire chanceuse. Parce que c'est ce qui transparaissait dans ses mots.

" **Vous savez, vous êtes très importante pour elle aussi... Elle me parle souvent de vous et à quel point elle est heureuse de vous avoir dans sa vie.**

 **\- Elle voit toujours tout en rose... Le positif, le bien... Elle ne m'a jamais considérée comme une Luthor et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'est si chère..."**

Lena sourit avant de se reprendre. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle se contienne. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de Kara.

 **"Je parle, je parle et je me rends compte que je parle d'une autre femme alors que je suis à un rendez-vous avec Supergirl !"**

Kara ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en se disant qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait mais elle était réellement touchée. Demain, elle irait surement chercher un café à Lena et l'inviterait à déjeuner.

 **"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vois que vous avez envie d'en parler.**

 **\- J'en avais envie, et c'est fait. Mais là, maintenant, à cet instant précis,** murmura Lena en se rapprochant, la quantité de vin dans son verre ayant drastiquement diminué, **c'est de vous dont j'ai envie de parler..."**

Kara sentit son coeur battre beaucoup plus rapidement d'un seul coup. La proximité de la brune la troublait soudainement.

 **"Nous avons déjà parlé un peu de moi... Et si vous me parliez de vous ?**

 **\- Que voulez-vous savoir... Supergirl ?"**

Kara prit une gorgée du vin et fit mine de réfléchir, elle savait que la famille était un sujet à éviter avec Lena et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

 **"Racontez moi un souvenir qui vous rend heureuse.**

 **\- Je me souviens d'une partie d'échecs avec Lex... Quand j'étais encore une adolescente. C'est assez furtif mais c'était la première fois que je gagnais... Et il avait l'air si fier de moi. C'est ça qui m'a rendue heureuse à ce moment : sa fierté. Ma mère ne m'en a jamais témoigné... Mais Lex, lui, tenait à moi..."**

Sentant sa gorge se nouer, Lena se resservit et bu une gorgée pour éviter à de potentielles larmes de couler. Et Kara sourit gentiment.

" **C'est un beau souvenir. Vous savez, je me souviens, quand j'étais jeune j'avais fait une statuette d'oiseau pour mon père car nous n'en n'avions pas sur Krypton. Je me souviens de sa fierté en la voyant.**

 **\- C'est vraiment adorable ! J'ai du mal à vous imaginer ainsi... Vous êtes si forte. Droite et charismatique,** murmura Lena qui se déplaça encore légèrement vers la blonde. **Je suis certaine que des admirateurs ont déjà tenté de vous inviter. Qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir l'honneur de côtoyer Supergirl ?**

 **\- Non, vous êtes la première personne qui me le demande,** mentit Kara. La vérité était plutôt qu'elle était la seule pour qui elle avait accepté.

 **\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous êtes si... attirante..."**

Le fait de ne pas avoir mangé de la journée commençait à lui coûter très cher... l'alcool lui faisait perdre la raison. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne...

 **"Merci…** répondit Kara en buvant une autre gorgée de vin.

 **\- Ne me remerciez pas d'être sincère, Supergirl. Mais je reste curieuse. Vous avez accepté un rendez-vous avec moi en connaissant mes... intentions... Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, vous me rendez curieuse aussi.** Kara ne savait toujours pas réellement pourquoi elle avait accepté mais elle savait que refuser était hors de question.

 **\- Curieuse... ? Vous me plaisez, il n'y a rien de curieux à cela...**

 **\- Vous me plaisez aussi..."**

Lena, qui était en train de boire, manqua de s'étouffer. Elle regarda "Supergirl" et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

 **"Je... je vous demande pardon ? J'ai dû rêver..."**

Que venait elle de dire ? Kara elle-même ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle lui avait répondu spontanément et ne pouvait plus retirer ses mots.

 **"Je crois que... vous m'avez bien entendue…"**

Lena ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment agir. Et pourtant elle n'avait qu'une envie, capturer ses lèvres. Capturer ses lèvres et ne plus la laisser partir. Elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et lui sourit tendrement.

 **"Vous êtes surprenante... je n'imaginais pas que vous puissiez être attirée par des femmes.**

 **\- Vous savez, sur Krypton, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui nous limitait,** rougit Kara.

 **\- Je n'en savais rien... Je n'attendais rien de vous mais... vous venez d'illuminer ma journée, Supergirl."**

Elle était magnifique... Simplement et purement magnifique. Lena se noyait dans l'azur de ses yeux. Des yeux qu'elle avait admirés dès les premiers instants, des yeux qui l'avaient captivée, il y a de ça des mois… Et Kara lui souriait en retour.

" **Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous apporter un peu de lumière."**

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lena approcha sa main pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme. Ce contact avec sa peau la fit frissonner.

Le cœur de Kara se mit à battre rapidement... Elle devait s'éloigner... Elle le devait mais elle était comme figée, en transe, face au regard de Lena.

Doucement, la brune fit descendre sa main et ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres. Nouveau frisson, partagé par la blonde dont le cœur battait très vite et elle entendait que celui de Lena aussi. Il lui était devenu impossible de bouger.

Lena approcha son visage de celui de Supergirl. Lentement, avec douceur et précaution.

 **"Puis-je... ?"**

Kara n'avait plus aucun mot qui sortait. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle hocha la tête positivement. Le retour en arrière n'était même plus envisageable.

Alors, avec tendresse mais non sans appréhension, Lena posa ses lèvres sur celles de Supergirl. Elle rêvait, elle en était certaine...

Kara ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Lena contre les siennes, le sentiment qu'elle ressentait était si agréable.

Lena se surprit à laisser ses lèvres danser avec celles de la blonde. C'était doux et elle était étonnée de son self-control… Depuis le temps qu'elle y pensait. De ses lèvres, de ses yeux se fermant, de leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Elle sentait d'ailleurs le sien cogner dans sa poitrine et essayait de se calmer en vain.

Kara profitait du baiser comme si elle était dans un univers parallèle jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit réellement compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle était en train d'embrasser sa meilleure amie ! Comment pouvait-elle faire ça !? De plus celle-ci n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était réellement.

D'un coup, la blonde s'éloigna de la brune, un peu paniquée.

 **"Je... je suis désolée. Je dois y aller."**

Et, sans laisser le temps à Lena de répondre, elle partit avec sa super vitesse. La brune resta pétrifiée, retenant ses larmes... _Oh, à quoi bon les retenir ?_ Plus personne ne pouvait en être témoin. Ni de ça, ni du verre qu'elle vida d'un seul coup et qu'elle remplit aussitôt.


	3. Un soutien important

**Nous revoilà ! J'espère que nous ne vous avions pas trop manqué ? Ce chapitre est celui d'un certain face à face... Avec la réalité ?**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews ça nous touche énormément et ça nous booste pour la suite (d'ailleurs nous avons une autre fanfic en cours... Avec une Dark Lena & une Dark Kara mais nous n'en disons pas plus hé hé ;) **

**Enjoy !**

 *****SC*****

La nuit de Lena fût extrêmement compliquée, entrecoupée de larmes et de nausées, jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. La sonnerie de son réveil n'eut aucun effet sur son sommeil de plomb.

Kara était rentrée chez elle en se remémorant tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Lena l'embrasser ? Mais, surtout, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait apprécié... Énormément.

Kara s'installa dans son lit et se toucha les lèvres pour se rejouer la scène dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas bien, elle n'aurait pas dû... Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil et alla travailler en ne sachant pas comment elle allait affronter Lena ce matin. Cependant, en arrivant, elle remarqua que la brune n'était pas là et la fin de matinée passa, toujours sans aucune nouvelle d'elle...

Lena s'agitait dans son sommeil, ne cessant de se réveiller pour essayer d'expulser cette soirée catastrophique. Aux alentours de treize heures, elle se décida à prendre une douche. Elle en avait grand besoin et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Elle s'y attarda longuement, l'eau effaçait ses larmes, elle effaçait l'extérieur mais pas la douleur. _Qu'ai-je fait..._

De son côté, Kara voyait le temps passer et elle était de plus en plus inquiète, Lena ne devait pas travailler à L-Corp aujourd'hui et elle n'avait jamais raté un jour de travail. Kara sentait la culpabilité monter en elle, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas agi de la bonne façon.

Du café. Noir, serré. Il lui fallait du café. Lena alla péniblement jusqu'à sa cuisine avant d'émettre un léger cri. Pieds nus, elle venait de marcher sur un débris de verre... En y regardant de plus près, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses verres à vin. Et l'énorme tâche au mur n'indiquait rien de bon. Ce mur blanc, immaculé, était désormais taché de Bordeaux.

Tout lui revint à l'esprit : sa chute, ses pleurs, et sa colère avant d'exploser son verre plein contre le mur.

Du café... Oui, il allait en falloir beaucoup.

Kara n'en pouvait plus : chaque minute qui passait la rendait plus inquiète pour son amie. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? La journée était tranquille, nul n'avait besoin d'appeler Supergirl, ce qui n'aidait pas Kara à occuper son esprit. N'en pouvant plus, elle décida d'aller voir si la jeune femme était chez elle.

Elle se rendit très rapidement à l'immeuble de la brune mais prit un peu de temps avant de toquer à la porte, se rappelant qu'hier soir, elle était là aussi, mais dans une autre tenue. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte

Lena entendit frapper et sursauta. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et vit Kara. Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Si ses soupçons étaient fondés, alors elle n'en avait pas la force.

 **"Kara, qu'est ce que tu fais là?** lui dit-elle à travers la porte.

 **\- J'étais inquiète, je ne t'ai pas vue au travail aujourd'hui et tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles en SMS.**

 **\- Oh... je... ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Merci, Kara.**

 **\- J'entends très bien que ca ne va pas Lena...**

 **\- Disons plutôt que je ne tiens pas du tout à ce que tu me vois comme ça."**

Kara se retint de regarder la jeune femme à travers la porte. Qu'entendait-elle par "la voir comme ça" ? Elle inspira profondément.

 **"Lena, tu m'inquiète encore plus.**

 **\- Je suis tombée hier, rien de grave vraiment. J'aurais dû prévenir, j'ai... je n'y pensais plus.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Tu t'es fais mal ? Lena, laisse-moi entrer !"**

Lena soupira en collant son front à la porte. Devait-elle agir comme une amie ou comme… _Non, stop Lena… Tu te trompes. C'est Kara, juste Kara. C'est évident… Pourquoi serait-elle là sinon ?_

Kara l'avait déjà vue dans un état pitoyable mais, aujourd'hui, elle était réellement au sixième dessous. Heureusement, elle était passée à la douche avant. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer son appartement.

" **Attends…"**

Elle tenta rapidement de nettoyer certaines petites choses et prit une éponge pour le mur… En vain.

Avec fatalité, elle déverrouilla la porte et retourna à son café. Le cliquetis sonore signalerait à Kara l'occasion d'entrer si elle le voulait.

La chute de la veille lui avait valu un hématome sur le bras mais également près de l'oeil. Et elle était ouverte près de l'arcade. La cause ? Trop d'alcool, un îlot central de cuisine aux coins avides et une vibration de téléphone la faisant sursauter.

Kara n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entra. Et elle ne put qu'observer les dégâts dans l'appartement de la jolie brune. Il y avait du verre partout et une grosse tâche sur un mur. Le sentiment de culpabilité monta encore plus au fond de Kara… _Qu'ai-je fait ?_

Mais le pire fut quand elle regarda Lena, elle était blessé et Kara n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une super vue pour le voir. Elle alla directement vers la brune.

" **Mon Dieu, Lena ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !? Tu es blessée de partout.**

 **\- Je crois définitivement que l'alcool me hait. Ou ma cuisine. Ou le marteau dans ma tête... ou... Elle."**

Lena sourit doucement à son amie. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête… Tout était compliqué, difficile.

 **"Oh mon Dieu. Mets-toi sur le canapé ! Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner dans la salle de bain,** lui dit la blonde avant de joindre le geste à la parole. **Lena, il faut que tu fasses attention à toi…**

 **\- Ça va, c'était hier, c'est passé... Ne t'inquiète pas autant pour moi. Mais je peux te dire une chose, Supergirl est vraiment exceptionnelle... et j'ai tout gâché. Comme d'habitude."**

Il fallait qu'elle en parle, qu'elle lui dise… Qu'elle lui dise à quel point elle regrettait la tournure qu'avait pris la soirée… Au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à être sincère.

Kara sentit la culpabilité en elle.

" **Ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis certaine que tu n'as rien gâché du tout.**

 **\- Kara... je l'ai embrassée et elle est partie ! J'ai... je me suis laissée emporter…"**

Kara se retint de rougir en se rappelant qu'elles s'étaient embrassées. Un simple baiser qui avait provoqué en elle beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire.

" **Tu sais, je pense plus que c'est de sa faute plutôt que de la tienne, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses du mal.**

 **\- Oh, ce n'était pas volontaire si ça peut te rassurer. Et ne dis pas ça d'elle Kara... elle n'y est pour rien. Mais que ferait une Super avec une Luthor ? Soyons réalistes,** murmura la brune.

 **\- Lena tu es super… Elle le sait que tu n'es pas comme les autres Luthor et elle serait folle de pas t'apprécier… Je veux dire, tu es super, généreuse, intelligente et belle !"**

Lena éclata de rire mais se sentit flattée et extrêmement touchée. Les mots de Kara réchauffaient son coeur. Néanmoins, elle noya le poisson.

 **"Oui, surtout aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Oui, même aujourd'hui,** répondit Kara en souriant avant de poser un morceau de coton sur l'arcade de la brune.

 **\- Tu es adorable, Kara,** sourit Lena avant de grimacer, **mais peu délicate !"**

 **\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.** Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait parler de ce qui s'était passé hier soir ou du soin.

 **\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une dure à cuire. Il faut bien qu'être une Luthor ait des avantages !"**

Lena lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de grimacer de douleur. Mauvais oeil ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse plus attention la prochaine fois… Kara lâcha un petit rire.

" **Fait attention à toi, miss dure à cuire !"**

Lena fit une moue boudeuse mais lui sourit finalement. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Kara… Jamais !

 **"Je vais tâcher de faire attention, oui, ça m'évitera peut-être de me faire sauver une fois encore !"**

L'espace d'un instant, Lena se dit que c'était peut-être une idée : se mettre en danger pour que Supergirl revienne et qu'elle puisse avoir une discussion sans avoir à passer par Kara. Mais... Ce serait idiot. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître idiote aux yeux de la blonde...

 **"Je préfère te savoir sans danger,** sourit Kara.

 **\- Tout comme moi, Kara... Et je me rends compte du fait que je ne t'ai pas assez remerciée pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu es toujours là, même quand je suis plus bas que terre. Et tu t'es mise en danger avec Morgan Edge... Heureusement que tu n'étais pas dans l'avion avec moi..."**

Elle frissonna rien que d'y penser. Mai,s sans hésiter, elle se serait sacrifiée. Sans hésiter, elle aurait laissé Kara être sauvée par Supergirl. La question n'avait même pas lieu d'être : une vie sans Kara n'aurait plus été une vie. Mais, à nouveau, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête… Si ce genre de situation s'était passée, les choses auraient certainement tourné d'une autre manière. Surtout si elle avait raison.

 **"Je serais toujours là pour toi, Lena... Tu es... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'important pour moi."**

Avec les événements d'hier soir, Kara ne savait plus trop où elle en était vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Lena. C'était confus dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'avion. Jamais elle n'avait eu plus l'impression qu'elle allait perdre son amie qu'à ce moment-là.

 **"Je suis heureuse que Supergirl ait pu te sauver ce jour-là, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé sinon.**

 **\- Eh bien... Sinon, j'aurais au moins fait une bonne chose dans ma vie !**

 **\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, Lena, tu as déjà fait plein de bonnes choses…**

 **\- Ecoute... A ce moment-là, j'avais l'occasion, réellement, de mettre ma vie au service de quelque chose. Tu n'étais pas là... Tu ne sais pas... Mais Supergirl... Elle a tout fait pour à la fois récupérer les bidons et me sauver, moi. Seulement, je me suis retrouvée expulsée à l'opposé et l'avion s'est brisé en deux. Elle ne pouvait pas porter les deux côtés, elle me l'a dit. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas lâcher. Je le lui ai demandé, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de ça, elle m'a donné la force de me battre, de me battre pour moi... Et tu sais ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit ?"**

Kara l'écoutait attentivement, la scène se jouant à nouveau dans sa tête. Jamais elle n'aurait pu lâcher Lena, c'était hors de question. Comment aurait-elle pu l'abandonner ? Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à donner à Lena la force de monter vers elle et elle n'avait jamais été aussi rassurée de sa vie qu'en la voyant faire.

 **"Non. Dis-moi ?**

 **\- Je me suis dit : « Kara serait dévastée... » et je l'ai regardée, elle, si forte, les bras bandés. Je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle me hurlait de grimper. Et je l'ai fait. Elle a été ma force, et tu as été le but à atteindre. Ca paraît assez idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je l'ai vécu comme ça."**

Et Lena était sincère, elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. L'intensité du regard de Supergirl... Elle avait pensé à de la peur, de l'inquiétude... La peur de la perdre ? Pourtant, la soirée de la veille lui avait prouvé que Supergirl n'était pas si attachée que ça à elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui plaisait néanmoins... avant de s'enfuir. Et si c'était de la peur, hier, plutôt ? Et si... Et si ce n'était pas un réel rejet ? Et si… elle n'était jamais vraiment partie ?

 **"Oooh, Lena..."** Kara ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre elle.

Au contact de Lena, elle sentit son parfum, le même qu'hier soir, ce qui la fit frissonner. Qu'avait elle fait ? Elle avait détruit son amie en une nuit, elle ne méritait pas toute l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

 **"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter..."**

Lena lui rendit son étreinte, se retenant de grimacer du fait de ses ecchymoses.

 **"Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Kara ?! C'est moi qui prononce ce genre de phrases normalement ! Tu es la meilleure amie que l'on pourrait rêver d'avoir. Tu es unique. Et tu m'es indispensable..."**

 _Et je suis une imposteure,_ se dit Kara. Si elle savait la vérité, Lena ne lui dirait absolument pas ça.

 **"Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir aussi, je suis tellement contente de t'avoir dans ma vie."**

Et Lena la serra un peu plus encore avant de se redresser.

 **"Bon, il faut que je me reprenne. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi... Mais, promis, demain, la patronne sera de retour,** lui lança-t-elle avec assurance. **J'ai pas mal de ménage à faire.**

 **\- Tu es sûre ? Je peux t'aider, on dirait que tu t'es quand même fait bien fait mal et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de plus.**

 **\- Non, vraiment, je me débrouillerai toute seule. Tu devrais rentrer et être en forme pour demain. Mais merci, Kara... Merci...**

 **\- D'accord... Mais s'il y a quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler !** Kara lui fit un grand sourire et se leva

 **\- Je n'hésiterai pas, Kara."**

Elle se leva pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte avant de l'étreindre une dernière fois.

 **"Bonne fin de journée, Lena..."**

Kara lui fit un petit sourire et s'en alla. Mais lorsque la porte se ferma, elle se sentit coupable, mal à l'aise… Et elle regrettait.

Lena soupira en refermant la porte, et sourit. Kara avait le don de la rendre heureuse en une fraction de seconde. Aussi, de meilleure humeur et en meilleure forme, Lena entreprit de ranger son appartement. Elle mit de la musique pour se motiver un peu plus.

 _Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh, heaven is a place on earth ! They say in heaven, love comes first... We'll make heaven a place on earth !_

Kara quant à elle passa le reste de sa journée en Supergirl et finit le reste de sa soirée chez elle en mangeant chinois, repensant à tout ce que Lena lui avait dit.

La soirée arriva assez rapidement et Lena s'installa tout simplement sur son canapé. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été simplement assise, à regarder un écran de télévision. Les excès de la veille lui auront au moins permis de décompresser. Et ses réflexions la motivaient d'autant plus à ne pas abandonner. Elle ne se sentait plus rejetée.


	4. Jalousie & Week-End détente

**Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes vraiment désolées du retard mais... Pour nous faire pardonner, ce chapitre est bien plus long que le précédent ah ah !**

 **Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira et nous vous remercions encore énormément pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes adorables 3**

 **Bisous bisous et un très joyeux noël à vous de la part de Kinderette Danvers & Evilys Luthor =D**

* * *

Lena était allée se coucher tôt afin d'être en pleine forme le lendemain.

Kara se leva en essayant d'éloigner ses réflexions qui l'avaient travaillée toute la nuit. Elle se rendait compte que, pour le moment, elle allait réussir à faire face à Lena en étant Kara Danvers sans trop de problème. Le souci, c'est qu'en tant que Supergirl, les choses étaient plus compliquées et que, pour le moment, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle se prépara tranquillement pour aller au travail et décida de s'arrêter à Noonans pour se prendre un café et un pour Lena aussi. Une manière de l'encourager si jamais elle n'était toujours pas au mieux de sa forme. Quand elle arriva, la brune n'était toujours pas arrivée et Kara alla rédiger son prochain article sur le prochain événement de National City en terme d'écologie

Avec classe et élégance, Lena Luthor entra dans les locaux de CatCo et allait monter dans l'ascenseur quand Eve arriva pour en prendre un, elle aussi.

 **"Eve ! Bonjour, venez avec moi !**

 **\- M-miss Luthor ? Non je... Non, c'est l'ascenseur réservé au...**

 **\- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lena... Et que cet ascenseur était à tout le monde."**

La petit blonde lui sourit avant de finalement accepter la proposition. Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux à l'étage assez rapidement, et en... riant.

 **"... Vous plaisantez ?** dit Lena.

 **\- Non, du tout ! Mais vous le verrez bien par vous-même.**

 **\- Décidément, j'ai raté beaucoup de choses hier !**

 **\- En effet !"**

Et Eve alla s'installer à son bureau, non sans jeter un oeil à Lena en lui souriant.

Kara entendit l'ascenceur de Lena arriver et, quand elle leva la tête, elle remarqua que celle-ci rigolait de bon coeur avec Eve. Elle alla apporter son café à la brune en souriant.

 **"Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur ce matin."**

Lena sursauta en la voyant.

 **"Kara ! Pardon... Oui, non, je parlais avec Eve et elle m'a fait rire. Oh, merci pour le café. Comment vas-tu ? Je crois que mes lunettes de soleil prouvent que je ne suis pas forcément en grande forme mais si ça peut m'éviter de passer pour une alcoolique notoire..."** Elle lui fit un large sourire.

Kara rigola.

 **"Tu sais, tu ne pourras jamais faire pire que Miss Grant à ce niveau-là… Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû lui amener des aspirines et des médicaments contre la gueule de bois...**

 **\- Mais Cat Grant devait-elle cacher son oeil de panda aussi ?"** dit-elle en soulevant légèrement ses lunettes, dévoilant un sublime coquard.

Kara se mit la main sur la bouche, un peu choquée du résultat.

 **"Ah, oui, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Ma pauvre, je suis désolée.**

 **\- Oh je l'ai bien m...** mais elle fut interrompue par Eve qui revenait, tout sourire.

 **\- Lena, je vous ai préparé un effervescent. Il se trouve sur votre bureau... Enfin, sur celui de M. Olsen... Enfin... Hum. Et vous y trouverez également un café ainsi qu'un petit-déjeuner.**

 **\- Eve ?** s'étonna Lena. **Je vous remercie... Mais, comment…?**

 **\- Disons que j'ai des yeux pour voir... Et que je me suis aussi renseignée sur vos goûts,** lui dit la blonde en souriant plus largement. **Oh, bonjour Kara !"**

Kara sourit à Eve qui avait l'air aux petits soins avec Lena ce matin

 **"Bonjour Eve"**

Puis elle regarda de nouveau Lena :

 **"Ton assistante à l'air d'être aux petits soins avec toi, ce matin. Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains, je vais continuer mon article."**

Kara se sentait comme une contrariété dans le coeur mais elle essaya de ne pas y penser.

 **"Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais, oui, elle est très agréable,** lui dit Lena en souriant doucement.

 **\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un article à faire et puis je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien** , ajouta Kara avec un petit sourire crispé.

 **\- Kara... tu n'es pas douée pour me cacher des choses.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **\- Comme tu voudras.** "

Et Lena retourna à son bureau, non sans un léger sourire de satisfaction. Kara avait l'impression d'avoir un peu froissé son amie mais elle retourna travailler à son tour. Lena profita de son petit-déjeuner, constatant qu'effectivement, sa secrétaire s'était bien renseignée.

La matinée passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Eve ne vienne bouleverser ses occupations.

" **Miss Luthor ?**

 **\- Lena** , rectifia la brune.

 **\- Je venais voir comment vous alliez.**

 **\- Très bien et je vous remercie encore pour ce matin.** "

La blonde lui sourit, s'approchant du bureau.

Kara était concentrée sur son travail quand elle entendit Eve retourner voir Lena. En regardant les deux femmes interagir Kara sentit comme un sentiment de jalousie et, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle explosa le stylo qu'elle tenait fermement eut de l'encre partout sur les mains et son haut. Elle se leva en pestant et alla dans les toilettes se nettoyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

" **Vous aviez quelque chose de précis à me demander ?** dit Lena à Eve en voyant qu'elle restait.

 **\- Eh bien...** Elle s'approcha encore, se penchant légèrement au dessus du bureau. **Je me demandais pour quelle raison vous aviez ce coquard ?** "

Lena rit légèrement, un peu mal à l'aise.

Le haut de Kara était fichu et la blonde fut un peu dégoûtée. Alors qu'elle allait revenir à son bureau, elle reçut un appel d'Alex lui disant de venir immédiatement au DEO et, un instant plus tard, Kara disparut pour s'y rendre

Lena trouva des excuses vides de sens pour éloigner Eve et passa la journée à travailler. Oublier la soirée était la meilleure chose à faire.

.

L'alien contre qui Kara se battait était fort, il était rare qu'elle ait à lutter si longtemps. La jeune femme était à bout de souffle et elle venait de traverser deux immeubles quand elle eut enfin l'idée de génie pour en finir avec lui. Lorsqu elle lui eut donné le coup final, elle s'envola vers le DEO, épuisée et courbaturée.

À contre cœur, Kara ne put sortir du DEO ce soir-là, elle devait rester sous les lampes solaires par ordre de sa sœur et elle s'ennuyait à mourir, seule avec ses pensées

Lena resta longtemps au travail si bien que la nuit venait de tomber quand elle leva la tête. Mais, étrangement, elle n'était pas seule...Elle avait pris la décision de partir quand elle aperçut Eve.

" **Rentrez chez vous, Eve.**

 **\- Est-ce que vous faites quelque chose ce soir ?**

 **\- Oui** , mentit Lena.

\- **Oh...** Elle semblait déçue. **Une prochaine fois ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir...** "

Mais Lena n'en avait pas du tout envie. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose se tramait dans la tête de son assistante...

.

.

En milieu de soirée, Kara réussit tout de même à récupérer son portable. Pour s'occuper un peu, et elle décida d'envoyer un SMS à Lena : " **Hey, boss, j'espère que tu n'es pas encore au travail ?** "

Lena sourit en recevant le message.

" **Je viens de sortir. Eve était encore là...** "

Kara fit une petite grimace en voyant le prénom de la blonde.

" **Eh bien, aujourd'hui elle a vraiment fait attention à toi** !

\- **Elle m'a proposé de sortir ce soir. C'était louche.**

\- **Louche ? Comment ça, elle t'a fait des avances ?**

\- **Ce n'est pas très clair mais je pense. Peu importe. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas venue me dire au revoir…**

\- **Désolée, je voulais passer te dire au revoir, mais j'ai dû sortir collecter des informations pour mon interview et, ensuite, Alex ne se sentait pas bien. Du coup je suis allée la voir** ".

Kara n'avait pas envie de s'étaler au sujet d'Eve mais elle n'aimait pas ce que la blonde faisait.

" **Elle va mieux ? Tu as eu raison, la famille avant tout.** " tapa rapidement Lena sur son téléphone, un peu inquiète.

" **Oui, c'est une dure à cuire elle aussi, elle va s'en remettre.** "

Kara essaya d'éviter de rentrer à nouveau dans un autre mensonge.

" **Nourris-toi ce soir ! Je sais que quand tu finis tard, tu as la manie d'oublier de manger.**

\- **Oui, oui...** "

Lena comptait effectivement se coucher sans manger. Et elle se mit au lit dans cette optique, son téléphone avec elle.

" **Lena...** "

Elle essayait d'apparaître menaçante comme elle aurait pu le faire en direct.

" **Je mangerai mieux demain ? De toute façon je pense beaucoup trop.**

\- **Qu'est-ce qui occupe tes pensées ?** "

" **Eve..** " _MERDE !_ se dit-elle après avoir appuyé sur envoyer. " **ELLE, pardon ! Elle. Supergirl.** "

" **Hum, c'est un lapsus révélateur ça !** "

Kara sentait la jalousie monter en elle... Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

" **Foutu correcteur. Oui, ta patronne peut être vulgaire. Et, non, elle a beau être charmante ou intéressée... c'est une autre blonde qui hante mes pensées.** "

Kara tapa quelques mots sur son téléphone avant de les supprimer et de retaper, elle allait se lancer sur un terrain glissant et n'était pas sûre de tourner les choses correctement.

" **Tu... tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui s'était passé ?**

\- **Je te l'ai dit... je l'ai embrassée et elle est partie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée et voilà...** "

Reparler de ça lui faisait mal… et en parler avec Kara n'arrangeait clairement pas les choses...

" **Ah oui... je suis désolée... je suis certaine qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison de partir.**

\- **Ouais : je la dégoûte.** "

Kara secoua la tête négativement derrière son écran de téléphone

" **Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es incroyable.**

 **\- Pourtant elle m'a dit que je lui plaisais. Kara, je suis perdue...**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, elle a dû paniquer**.

 **\- Elle ? Paniquer ? On parle de la femme la plus badass de National City !** "

Kara rigola : " **Tu sais derrière l'image de l'héroïne se cache peut-être quelqu'un d'un peu moins confiant...**

 **\- Peut-être... Eh bien, qu'elle parle au lieu de fuir, bon sang ! Bon, je vais me coucher.. Bon week-end, Kara. 3** "

Lena allait passer un week-end tranquille, chez elle. Mais quand elle envoya ce dernier message, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, après tout ?

" **Je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra à la raison. Bonne nuit et bon week-end, Lena 3** "

Kara posa son téléphone et appela sa sœur pour savoir si elle pourrait bientôt partir.

Lena se réveilla tôt, comme à son habitude. Elle regarda spontanément son téléphone avant de soupirer. _Non, Lena, personne d'autre ne risque de t'écrire..._

Apres avoir eu un débat avec sa sœur, Kara avait enfin pu partir du DEO, en pleine nuit, en promettant à Alex qu'elle viendrait la voir le lendemain pour passer la journée avec elle. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se retrouva à envoyer un texto à une autre brune.

 **"Coucou, Lena, ma sœur vient passer sa journée avec moi à faire un marathon de films et séries. Tu veux venir ? "**

Lena haussa un sourcil, hésitante. **"Vous devriez passer du temps toutes les deux. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie de toute façon."**

 **\- Oh, allez, viens ! Ca te changerait les idées et puis Alex t'aime bien et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. "**

Lena sourit. Comment refuser quelque chose à sa meilleure amie ?

 **"Raviolis chinois pour ce midi ?"**

Kara fit un grand sourire en voyant la réponse de Lena.

 **"M'as-tu déjà entendu dire non à des raviolis chinois ?**

 **\- À toute à l'heure. :*"**

Et Lena modifia donc ses plans pour le samedi. Aussi, elle se prépara tranquillement avant d'aller commander au traiteur pour au moins 5 personnes. Il fallait au moins ça pour espérer manger avec Kara !

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'appartement de la blonde et frappa à la porte.

Kara sourit et informa Alex de la seconde invité par SMS. Elle regarda l'état de son appartement qui n'était pas franchement très bien rangé et utilisa sa vitesse pour tout nettoyer. Elle reçu un SMS de sa sœur lui disant qu'elle viendrait plus tard les rejoindre car elle devait passer au DEO mais qu'elle-même n'avait pas besoin de venir.

.

.

Entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte, Kara regarda à travers de qui il s'agissant et alla ouvrir à Lena :

 **"Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de venir ! "**

Lena tendit la nourriture : **"Et je ne suis pas venue seule !"**

 **\- Tu peux donc entrer dans mon humble demeure** , dit Kara en rigolant.

 **\- Le mot de passe est ravioli donc ?**

 **\- Ou pizza ! Ça dépend des jours. "**

Lena lui sourit et entra avec plaisir. Elle aimait tellement passer du temps avec la blonde. Bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait mais elle enfouissait tout cela au fond d'elle-même.

 **"Alex n'est pas là?"**

Kara lui rendit son sourire et elle remarqua la quantité de nourriture qu'elle tenait. Elle se demanda si Lena ne trouvait pas ça étrange, qu'elle mange autant.

 **"Non, elle a eu une urgence au travail, elle nous rejoindra plus tard.**

 **\- Elle mange avec nous ? Sinon, j'ai peut-être prévu un peu large...**

 **\- Non, elle viendra plus tard. On lui gardera un peu de nourriture, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- J'ai confiance en toi mais..., pour la nourriture, par contre, j'ai des doutes, Kara !"**

Et Lena eut un léger rire moqueur. Il fallait bien avouer que Kara avait un appétit plus qu'exceptionnel. Ce n'était pas… humain de manger autant.

 **"Hey !** fit Kara, la mine boudeuse. **Je suis capable de me retenir.**

 **\- Oh, vraiment ?** murmura Lena en ouvrant légèrement les paquets, l'odeur de raviolis embaumant l'appartement. Rien que l'odeur fit gargouiller l'estomac de Kara.

 **\- Au pire, on commandera à manger en plus pour elle..."**

Et Lena éclata de rire cette fois-ci : **"Tu es incorrigible !"**

Kara rougit, embarrassée, mais avec toujours son éternel sourire au visage. Un sourire un peu coupable cela dit.

 **"C'est toi qui me tente...**

 **\- Eh bien, succombe…** fit Lena un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. **Et mangeons !"**

Kara ne savait plus trop sur le moment de quoi parlait Lena et hocha simplement la tête.

 **"Allons nous installer sur le canapé.**

 **\- Tu as envie de regarder quelque chose en mangeant ?"** demanda la brune.

Lena suivit la blonde et s'installa tandis que Kara allait chercher deux verres et une bouteille de vin sans se rendre compte que c'était la même qu'elle avait apporté quand elle était allée chez Lena en Supergirl.

 **"Je te laisse en charge du vin et, oui, j'ai bien envie de regarder un film."**

Lena regarda la bouteille. **"Toi aussi, tu l'apprécies ou tu l'as acheté exprès pour moi ?"**

Elle repensait à cette fameuse soirée… avec un léger pincement au coeur. Elle leva les yeux vers la blonde, avec un brin d'espoir.

Kara regarda Lena curieusement pour voir de quoi elle parlait et, quand elle vit la bouteille, elle paniqua un petit peu.

 **"Les deux... Tu m'as fais découvrir du bon vin et, en même temps, je fais plaisir à une amie."**

 **\- Merci, Kara."** lui répondit la brune en souriant.

Mais elle se promit de s'arrêter à un seul verre... elle avait peur d'en être désormais dégoûtée… Et Kara s'installa à côté d'elle.

 **"J'espère que tu n'avais pas d'autre plan ce week-end.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais de plan, tu le sais bien...**

 **\- Tu aurais pu en avoir avec Eve..."**

Lena rougit violemment.

 **"Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois, Miss Danvers ?"**

Kara rougit à son tour face à l'accusation, bien qu'elle ait été dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Après tout, on ne dit jamais cela sans arrière-pensée.

 **"Non...**

 **\- Tu me mens ouvertement en plus ?** Lena sourit. **Ne t'inquiète pas. Eve est, au mieux, une assistante prévoyante. Pas une amie, comme toi.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, j'ai juste remarqué que vous vous étiez pas mal rapprochées.**

 **\- En réalité, c'est de ma faute. Je lui ai proposé de venir dans l'ascenseur avec moi, elle patientait devant le sien. Et puis, sorti de nulle part, elle s'est lâchée !** Lena prit un ravioli en riant. **Tu l'aurais vue, penchée au dessus de mon bureau... !**

 **\- Tu lui as vraiment fait de l'effet..."**

Kara lâcha un ravioli pour contenir sa frustration... Pourquoi était-elle jalouse ? C'était sa meilleure amie, non ? Rien de plus… Alors pourquoi cela l'affectait-elle tant ?

 **"Elle n'est pas mal non plus, cela dit,** répondit naturellement Lena en continuant de manger. **Tu ne trouves pas ?**

 **\- Oui, oui, c'est vrai..."**

Son ton était neutre et elle cherchait un film sur Netflix. Mais la vérité était que, intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. C'était vraiment trop difficile.

 **"De toute façon, elle a été trop...vulgaire,** continua Lena.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Disons que, penchée au dessus de moi, j'ai pu voir beaucoup plus que je n'aurais dû... Sans parler de sa proposition d'hier soir et d'une prochaine fois. Et moi, j'ai dit oui, comme une idiote !"** Lena pouffa de rire en mangeant.

Kara sentit sa jalousie remonter dangereusement. Depuis ce rendez-vous chez Lena les choses avaient changé au fond d'elle et la brune n'en avait aucune idée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

 **"Peut-être qu'au final, elle… te plaît ?"**

Lena la regarda avec sérieux. Eve était jolie, c'était un fait, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas, et ça n'arriverait jamais.

 **"Tu sais très bien qui me plaît... Et crois-moi, quand j'ai ce genre de sentiments, ça ne s'efface pas, même avec une paire de seins qui se balade devant mes yeux."** Elle prononça ces derniers mots en riant légèrement. Il valait mieux dédramatiser la scène.

Kara rigola aussi aux derniers mots de son amie puis reprit un ton sérieux.

 **"Je suis désolée encore... Qu'elle soit partie.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kara ! Tu es déjà un amour de lui avoir parlé pour moi..."**

 _Pas de ma faute... Si elle savait..._

 **"Tu sais quoi ? Oublions toutes ses histoires aujourd hui et concentrons nous sur du positif !**

 **\- Et le positif, c'est quoi ? La grande quantité de raviolis que tu ingurgites ? Il faudra clairement commander autre chose pour ta soeur !**

 **\- Non ! Qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble.**

 **\- Je t'avoue que je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas travailler,** dit Lena en buvant une gorgée de vin. **Mais je crois que j'ai le droit aussi de passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie !"**

 **\- Mais oui, tu as le droit de souffler un peu, comme tout le monde, pour le week-end !**

 **\- Ça me touche que tu m'aies invitée... Bien que tu n'aies toujours pas choisi le film à regarder !**

 **\- Que veux-tu, j'étais concentrée à discuter avec toi ! De quel genre de film as-tu envie ? J'élimine l'horreur et le policier pour commencer car, quand Alex va arriver, on ne pourra regarder que ça."**

Elle était parfois déprimée par les goûts de sa soeur. Ça ne la changeait absolument pas de ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie.

" **Quelque chose de léger ? J'ai entendu parler d'un film assez drôle sur Netflix, Pitch Perfect, ça te tente ?** proposa Lena en souriant.

 **\- Oui, bonne idée, je n'en ai entendu que des bonnes choses !"**

Kara chercha ensuite le film sur Netflix et le lança. Lena s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé. Elle se sentait bien avec Kara, comme toujours. La blonde s'enfonça avec Lena dans le canapé, il y avait toujours cette ambiance naturelle quand elles étaient l'une avec l'autre.

Lena se rapprocha de Kara et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que le film se passait sous leurs yeux. **"Anne Kendrick est vraiment jolie, je trouve !"**

Kara sentit la tête de Lena sur son épaule et son coeur commença à battre plus vite. **"Oui, je trouve aussi mais je trouve Brittany Snow plus jolie.**

 **\- Qui est-ce ? La rousse ? Elle n'a, en tout cas, aucune gêne ! Toi aussi tu vois l'alchimie entre elles deux ? Ou je suis la seule à me torturer le cerveau ?** demanda Lena en levant légèrement la tête vers le visage de sa meilleure amie.

 **\- Oui, la rousse,** dit Kara en souriant. **Non, tu ne te fais pas d'idée, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle flirte avec elle.**

 **\- Tandis que le mec qui sort de nulle part, lui, va réussir à faire craquer Beca par miracle, juste avec ses blagues nulles. J'en suis certaine !** Et quelques minutes plus tard... **Tiens, tu vois ! Classique... Chloé est tellement mieux ! Certes, elles sont amies mais il y a plus, ça se voit directement dans leurs yeux, dans leurs échanges..."**

Lena soupira. Elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour voir ce genre de choses étant donné le fait qu'elle avait cru que Supergirl pourrait éprouver la même chose qu'elle.

 **"C'est toujours comme ça, Lena. De toute façon, dès qu'on l'a vu, on savait que ça allait être lui,** et Kara rigola un petit peu. **Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te mettre la puce à l'oreille, j'ai trouvé que la scène sous la douche était très claire."**

Kara souriait car elle passait un bon moment avec Lena.

 **"Très claire, oui... Et au moment de la fête là... J'ai cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser !**

 **\- Moi aussi... En plus, je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais on la voit, à un moment, en arrière-plan, embrasser un mec... Ils nous font croire qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par Beca.**

 **\- Tu sais, je crois que c'est une grande habitude, vendre du rêve pour rien** , soupira Lena. **Je crois que ça va me frustrer !**

 **\- On va être frustrées toutes les deux !"**

Puis Kara envoya un sms pour demander à sa soeur où elle en était

 **"Oh, vraiment ? Tu ne penses pas que Beca serait plus heureuse avec... C'est quoi déjà son nom ? Il est tellement insignifiant…"** s'étonna Lena. Elle se souvenait encore de leurs conversations sur les NSYNC, le couple phare de cette époque merveilleuse et, clairement, Kara était plutôt du genre à fantasmer sur Justin Timberlake plutôt que sur Britney Spears. C'est en tout cas ce qu'en avait déduit la brune.

 **"Adam, je crois... Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont pas tellement l'air d'être sur la même page, ça semble forcé...**

 **\- Ca m'épuise tellement... Je vais me contenter de les imaginer toutes les deux dans ma tête !"** Et, au passage, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Supergirl et elle. A leur baiser... À ses lèvres... Son sourire. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle était accro… Et elle regarda Kara… ses lèvres… Et rougit.

" **Au moins, elles seront heureuse dans ton esprit."**

Kara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lena en continuant de regarder le film. Lena frissonna légèrement au contact de la blonde.

 **"Ta soeur compte venir à quelle heure ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je viens de lui envoyer un message. Elle me dit qu'elle viendrait, c'est sûr mais elle a encore un peu de travail... C'est pourtant elle qui voulait passer l'après-midi avec moi,** soupira Kara

 **\- Ecoute... Si tu veux, je pourrai m'en aller pour que tu passes du temps avec elle ? C'est peut-être mieux que vous vous retrouviez...**

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Lena ! Je ne t'aurais pas invitée si je n'avais pas envie que tu viennes.**

 **\- Ça m'a fait plaisir, et je suis venue mais, Kara...** Elle se redressa. **Ta soeur a besoin de toi…**

 **\- Non, Lena, ne pars pas... Elle était d'accord pour que tu viennes.**

 **\- Tu en es certaine... ? J'apprécie beaucoup Alex mais je ne sais pas si elle veut vraiment me voir... Et puis j'ai... j'ai du travail qui m'attend...**

 **\- Lena, tu travailles tout le temps, tu mérites une pause ! Et, si, Alex veut te voir aussi.**

 **\- Tu ne lui as pas parlé de... Supergirl, n'est ce pas ? J'ai assez honte comme ça...**

 **\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Lena, je n'en ai parlé à personne.**

 **\- Tu l'as…** elle hésita. **Tu l'as revue ?"**

Kara hésita elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'un point de vue purement objectif, non, elle n'avait pas revu Supergirl puisqu'elles étaient indissociables… Mais…

 **"Non... elle a été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps.**

 **\- Oh, je vois…** Lena semblait déçue. **Bon, je vais arrêter de t'en parler... Tu n'as pas à être mêlée à ça...**

 **\- Tu ne me déranges jamais, Lena."**

 **.**

Lena se réinstalla dans le canapé afin de terminer le film, pestant contre la relation entre Chloé et Beca, de temps à autre. Mais, dans le fond, elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Supergirl. A cette soirée où elle s'était enfin sentie vivante...

Kara ne fit plus vraiment attention au film jusqu'à la fin, elle repensait à Lena lors de la soirée. Elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait eu beaucoup plus de vérité ce soir-là qu'elle ne le pensait et que se voiler la face n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée.

Lorsque le film se finit, Kara entendit frapper à la porte.

 **"Ça doit être Alex."**

Lena sortit de son cocon de tranquillité et se leva afin d'accueillir la sœur de Kara. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, ne serait-ce que pour ce qu'elle avait fait à l'inauguration de L-Corp.

Lorsque Kara ouvrit la porte, elle accueillit Alex qui avait les mains encombrées par une pizza.

 **"Je me disais que tu avais dû manger toute la nourriture et qu'il fallait que je rapporte des réserves."**

Kara fit mine de bouder et la laissa entrer. Pourquoi tout le monde la voyait tant comme un gouffre sans fond ?

 **"Ta sœur te connait tellement, Kara,** sourit Lena en allant saluer Alex. **Il ne reste plus rien, effectivement !"**

Alex rit de bon coeur. Oui, elle connaissait sa soeur comme personne et, concernant la nourriture, il ne fallait pas trop compter sur la blonde !

 **"Oui, c'est un ventre sur pattes."**

Kara soupira et alla chercher une bière pour sa sœur le temps qu'elle s'installe à son tour.

Lena regarda Kara partir et lança à Alex : **"Oui, mais un ventre sur pattes tellement adorable ! On ne peut pas lui en vouloir..."**

Alex regarda Lena curieusement mais ne dit rien et Kara revint, coupant court à toute réflexion.

 **"Bon, on a regardé une comédie pendant que tu n'étais pas là, une manière de t'éviter de déprimer.**

 **\- Et, maintenant, c'est toi qui choisis, Alex",** enchaîna Lena en souriant chaleureusement.

Si elle choisissait un policier ou un film d'horreur, au moins ça lui éviterait peut-être de penser à Supergirl, de penser à ce qu'elle ressentait. De penser, tout simplement.

 **"On est parti pour un film d'horreur ou policier"** , soupira Kara en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alex la fusilla du regard mais Kara n'aimait pas du tout ces styles, elle sursautait toujours. Elle attrapa une part de pizza pendant qu'Alex lançait le nouveau film et Lena s'installa confortablement, à côté de Kara, qui se trouvait entre les deux brunes.

Horreur a priori. Lena n'était pas difficile et ça lui allait parfaitement.

Kara n'était vraiment pas dans son élément. De plus elle devait retenir sa force car il lui arrivait parfois, dans un sursaut, de casser quelque chose. Elle attrapa par automatisme le bras de Lena qui rit légèrement avant de passer son autre main sur le bras de la blonde. Elle se pencha un peu pour chuchoter à son oreille.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là."**

Kara sentit un frisson la parcourir et rougit car elle remarqua le regard de sa soeur avant de retourner se concentrer sur la télé.

 **"Je suis désolée, Alex adore me torturer avec ce genre de films depuis toujours,** et elle entendit sa sœur faire un petit rire maléfique

 **-** **Oh, tu sais, Lex aussi faisait ça quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais, du coup, je m'y suis habituée parce que je ne voulais plus avoir peur."**

Elle caressa légèrement son bras pour la rassurer. Le toucher de Lena lui envoyait tellement de frissons que Kara essayait de rester concentrée du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Même si elle savait tout ce qu'avait fait Lex Luthor contre son cousin, Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand Lena lui racontait des souvenirs d'enfance avec lui car c'était ces souvenirs-là qui la faisaient sourire.

 **"Les grands frères et soeurs sont diaboliques, si tu savais tout ce qu'Alex m'a fait endurer !"**

Alex lui mit un petit coup dans l'épaule : **"Arrête de pleurer, tu squattais toujours la salle de bain, le matin !**

 **\- Oh, Kara Danvers était du genre à passer du temps dans la salle de bain ?** s'étonna faussement Lena en arquant un sourcil. **Je suis terriblement déçue."**

Et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle pencha légèrement sa tête pour frôler celle de la blonde. Elle aimait entendre les deux soeurs se chamailler, faire partie de leur quotidien, en quelque sorte. Et, à nouveau, elle se remit à penser à Supergirl, à ses anecdotes sur son enfance, et son visage s'assombrit. Elle se redressa et inspira profondément pour se reconcentrer sur le film.

 **"Elle était surtout du genre à se dépêcher pour prendre toute l'eau chaude"** dit Alex avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière.

Kara continua de se chamailler un peu avec sa soeur, n'étant plus du tout concentrée sur le film, mais remarqua le sourire triste et le soupir de Lena

 **"Ca va, Lena ? Le film t'ennuie ?**

 **\- Non, non, pas du tout. Désolée, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées."** Elle sourit aux deux jeunes femmes.

Kara l'a regarda un peu inquiète. Elle connaissait Lena par coeur et se rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait…

 **"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Hum... tu sais... Je repense à une discussion que j'ai eu avec... Elle. Bref, ce n'est rien,** chuchota Lena pour éviter qu'Alex ne s'inquiète ou ne pose des questions.

 **\- Oh..."**

Kara se demanda à quelle partie de leur discussion elle repensait mais Alex n'étant absolument pas au courant, elle ne voulut pas trop creuser. Alex fut curieuse.

 **"Avec elle ?"**

Lena se mit à rougir violemment. **"Je…** Elle soupira. Après tout, peut-être que Kara lui dirait tôt ou tard. Mais en parler à sa soeur était délicat… Ou peut-être était-ce finalement une bonne idée ? **C'est idiot... J'ai demandé à Kara de m'organiser un rendez-vous avec Supergirl. Et c'est arrivé, et... Oh, voilà quoi. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé. Ou peut-être que si. Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas utile d'en parler. Ça va passer ! Reprenons le film, ça commence à devenir intéressant.**

 **\- Tu as eu un rendez-vous avec Supergirl ?!"**

Alex regarda Kara avec un air qui signifiait " _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires, Kara ? Qu'as-tu fait ?"_. Et Kara la regarda, paniquée. Elle savait qu'Alex lui demanderait plein d'explications lorsqu'elles seraient toutes les deux.

 **"Alex... Je me sens assez honteuse comme ça ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait... Et j'ai trop bu... Je lui ai dit qu'elle me plaisait, elle m'a dit la même chose et... Et je l'ai embrassée ! Puis elle a fui. Elle s'est excusée et elle est partie. Voilà comment j'ai gaché l'infime chance que j'avais d'avoir un semblant de vie sociale ! Tu peux rire, vas-y, ça me soulagerait d'en rire plutôt que d'en pleurer !**

 **\- Non... Non, je ne me moque pas. Je ne savais pas que Supergirl acceptait les rendez-vous, elle doit vraiment t'apprécier.**

 **\- Oh, je ne savais pas non plus, Alex. Je ne m'y attendais pas... Mais elle me plaît tellement... Je devais essayer. Il fallait vraiment que j'essaie."** Lena se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Le regard d'Alex ne quittait pas Kara d'une seconde et la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Mais, dans le fond, elle savait qu'Alex avait raison. Elle appréciait énormément Lena...

 **"Tu n'as rien gâché, Lena, c'est elle..."** Kara essayait de remonter le moral de la brune

La brune regarda Kara qui avait l'air de se sentir mal à l'aise. Non, décidément, aborder ce sujet n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout maintenant, en présence des deux soeurs Danvers.

 **"Désolée, Kara... Vraiment, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est grâce à toi si c'est arrivé ! Au moins, maintenant, je suis fixée. Mais, cela dit, je n'ai pas changé d'avis : c'est Elle. Tout simplement.** Elle sourit, rêveuse. **Elle n'a rien gâché, elle a été honnête, tout comme je l'ai été."**

Elle regarda de nouveau l'écran, tentant de se focaliser sur autre chose. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

 **"Oui... oui mais je suis toujours désolée pour ça...** Evidemment elle s'en voulait terriblement pour être partie et voir comment Lena parlait de Supergirl lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

 **\- J'espère pour toi qu'elle reviendra à la raison."** Alex lâcha cela avec un ton neutre avant de se reconcentrer sur le film.

Kara n'avait même plus envie de finir sa part de pizza et essaya de regarder de nouveau le film en restant calme.

.

Lena avait du mal à croire que cela puisse arriver mais la phrase d'Alex ne pouvait que la faire espérer. Elle resta tendue un certain moment avant de se mettre plus à l'aise et de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de la blonde.

Kara essaya de se vider l'esprit et, quand Lena posa sa tête sur son épaule, elle posa la sienne par dessus en sursautant de temps en temps Et, à chaque fois que Kara sursautait, Lena posait sa main sur sa cuisse pour la rassurer. Elle trouvait adorable le fait que Kara puisse avoir peur à ce point.

Avoir Lena contre elle était rassurant, elle se sentait en sécurité avec elle mais elle pouvait sentir de temps en temps les regards de sa soeur sur elles.

A la fin du film, Lena se redressa. **"Eh bien, Alex, merci pour ce film, je ne m'attendais pas à cette fin ! J'ai passé un très bon moment.**

 **\- Ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui apprécie ce genre de film."**

Kara n'écoutait qu'à moitié car son ouïe était concentrée sur autre chose, elle entendait quelqu'un crier à l'aide. Alex sentit que son attention était ailleurs : **"Kara, si tu allais nous chercher un peu de glace pour le dessert."**

Kara revint à la réalité. **"Oui ! Il faut un dessert !"** Elle attrapa ses affaires et fit semblant de partir : **"Je reviens, ne complotez pas contre moi !"** Et elle sortit avant de rentrer aussitôt avec sa super vitesse, de se changer et de passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour aider la personne en danger.

Lena soupira doucement. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de glace mais elle n'eut pas réellement l'occasion de donner son avis que Kara était déjà partie. Elle resta là, seule avec Alex.

Kara avança vers la scène, il s'agissait d'un incendie et des gens étaient encore coincés dans l'immeuble. Elle entra pour les évacuer et éteindre les flammes mais il restait une personne à sauver et le haut de l'habitation menaçait de tomber. Elle se précipita et le toit tomba sur elle mais elle réussit à protéger la petite fille. Ensuite, elle retourna éteindre les flammes avant de partir.

.

.

.

De son côté, Lena tentait de faire la conversation à Alex.

 **"Alors... Hmm... Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- On fait aller... Et toi, donc ?**

 **\- Oh... Ça va..."**

Lena était véritablement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude se confier, à part avec Kara. Mais elle sentait bien la curiosité poindre en Alex.

 **"Ecoute, tu sais, pour tout à l'heure. Enfin, pour cette histoire avec Supergirl... Je ne suis pas convaincue par le fait qu'elle puisse revenir. Et puis, elle est assez occupée, j'en ai conscience.**

 **\- Elle t'a dit que tu lui plaisais, non ?**

 **\- Oui, mais elle est partie juste après ! Comme... Comme percutée par la réalité. Par l'erreur qu'elle semblait avoir commise. Sauf que ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'est moi, je l'ai embrassée.**

 **\- Elle te plaît vraiment ?** demanda Alex, concernée.

 **\- Vraiment... Mais c'est plus profond que ça... Je crois que je pourrais tomber amoureuse..."**

Et Lena soupira. Le fait de prononcer ces mots lui faisait réaliser que c'était déjà presque le cas. Et elle s'en voulait d'être aussi démonstrative… Alex regarda Lena pensive.

 **"Je crois que Supergirl et toi avez besoin de parler."**

Kara finit par repasser dans sa chambre rapidement pour se changer et alla acheter de la glace et des petits gâteaux avant de revenir en passant par la porte d'entrée.

 **"Désolée pour le temps, je suis passée à une boulangerie aussi pour acheter quelques gâteaux comme je sais, Lena, que tu n'es pas trop fan de glace.**

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Kara... Mais, merci, tu es adorable !** lui sourit Lena.

 **\- C'est normal ! Je veux que tu en profites aussi,** lui sourit Kara, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle sentait un peu comme un feu de cheminée. Lena la serra dans ses bras pour la remercier avant de grimacer.

 **\- Tu as assisté à la cuisson de ces pâtisseries ou bien... ?"**

Kara sourit et la serra mais fut curieuse de sa question.

 **"Hmm** , _Mince, l'incendie !_ Alex les regarda comme si elle essayait de l'aider à trouver une excuse puis Kara décida de dire une demi-vérité. **Il y avait un incendie sur le trajet et je me suis arrêtée pour regarder l'intervention de Supergirl, ça doit être ça."**

A ces mots, le coeur de Lena se serra. Et elle s'éloigna légèrement. **"Supergirl... Je suis au moins ravie qu'elle soit toujours en pleine forme.**

 **\- Tu sais, peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir et qu'elle reviendra te parler ensuite...**

 **\- S'il te plaît, arrêtons d'en parler... et de... de toute façon, je vais rentrer. Alex et toi passerez une meilleure soirée qu'en ma compagnie.**

 **\- Non, reste... Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout !** Kara regarda sa soeur et hocha la tête mais elle voyait très bien qu'Alex avait envie de lui parler. Seule.

 **\- Ecoute, vraiment, Kara, nous nous verrons lundi au travail. Et je te promets une soirée, mais il vaut mieux que je retourne chez moi, réfléchir un peu et travailler.** Elle la serra contre elle. **Mais merci pour cette journée, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien."**

Elle s'approcha d'Alex et la salua à son tour.

 **"Amusez-vous bien les filles.**

 **\- A lundi, alors... Repose-toi quand même."**

Lena sortit de l'appartement, un peu triste de quitter Kara mais il était préférable qu'elle se retrouve un peu seule, pour réfléchir, oui… Kara la regarda partir, avant de se retourner et d'affronter Alex.


	5. Après les aveux, le soulagement

**Comment pouvons-nous nous faire pardonner de ce retard ? En postant un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci !**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne année 2018 et espérons que cela vous plaira toujours (c'est malheureusement bientôt la fin et le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et un peu plus court)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

* * *

 **"Alors comme ça elle a eut un rendez-vous avec Supergirl...** Le ton d'Alex était menaçant

 **\- Alex je peux t'expliquer**

 **\- A quoi tu pensais Kara ! Un rendez vous avec Supergirl vraiment ? Elle pourrait découvrir ta vrai identité et te mettre en danger !**

 **\- Pourquoi car c'est une Luthor ? Alex depuis le début elle montre très bien qu'elle n'est pas comme le reste de sa famille.**

 **\- Il n'empêche à quoi tu pensais ? C'est ta meilleure amie !**

 **\- Je ne sais pas Alex Je... ne sais pas ! Je savais qu'il fallait que je dise non et au début je pensais le faire et puis... Elle m'a regardé avec ces yeux tellement adorable et plein d'espoir et l'instant d'après j'étais en Supergirl pour accepter"**

Kara s'assit sur son canapé totalement déboussolée, elle n'en pouvait plus, la blonde ne comprenait plus ses sentiments. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lena, elle savait juste qu'elle l'appréciait énormement. Sa soeur se rapprocha avec un visage inquiet et s'installa à coté d'elle.

 **"Kara... Elle… Enfin... Tu l'aimes ? Je sais que depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrées tu la défends corps et âme mais... Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressée par les filles, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé... Même quand je suis venue te voir concernant…** Elle préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase. Aborder le sujet de Maggie lui faisait encore beaucoup de mal.

 **\- Je ne sais pas Alex. Je suis perdue, je crois que oui... Désolée c'est juste que sur Krypton le sexe n'a jamais été important, on se mariait dans l'intérêt de notre famille, du coup c'était assez courant et puis je ne voulais pas voler ton moment Alex..."**

Alex la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle et Kara se mit à pleurer. Elle s'inquiétait tellement de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Lena était son amie, et elle le lui montrait bien… Mais serait-elle capable de l'apprécier autant si elle savait qu'elle était Supergirl et qu'elle lui mentait depuis le début ?

 **"De toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui l'intéresse mais Supergirl...**

 **\- Tu sais… D'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, elle apprécie énormément Kara Danvers..."**

Elles restèrent dans cette position un petit moment, Alex caressant les cheveux de sa soeur, souhaitant simplement la rassurer. Lena appréciait Kara, elle en était persuadée… Et ce n'était pas seulement amical. Non… Ses caresses pour la rassurer durant le film, ou encore le fait qu'elle parle d'elle comme quelqu'un d'adorable. Cela faisait des mois qu'Alex avait remarqué les regards que lançait Lena à sa soeur. Mais la réciproque n'était vraie que depuis peu. Il fallait leur laisser du temps...

.

Lena réfléchissait. Elle ne faisait que ça. Alors qu'elle travaillait sur un dossier, elle surprit son esprit à vagabonder vers Supergirl. Vers sa façon de la regarder, de lui parler, de rougir alors que Lena la complimentait. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, dans ce cas, elle avait fuit. Il fallait qu'elle la revoit... Elle avait besoin de lui parler et de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait était bien plus profond que ça. Parce qu'elle avait agit un peu vite, sur une pulsion... Mais ce qu'elle ressentait venait de son coeur, et ça n'était pas uniquement physique.

Il fallait qu'elle le sache. Cela serait quitte ou double mais elle serait fixée. Instinctivement, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre. Où était-elle maintenant ? Qui sauvait-elle ?

.

Kara et Alex passèrent le reste de leur soirée ensemble à discuter et rire sur un ton un peu plus léger. Elle voyait que sa soeur essayait de lui remonter le moral. Après tout, cela marchait légèrement, lui faisant regagner petit à petit son sourire mais au fond d'elle, la blonde savait qu'il allait falloir qu'elle affronte ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lena, qu'elle soit fixée et surtout qu'elle l'a revoit en tant que Supergirl. Epuisée elle finit par s'endormir avec sa soeur sur le canapé avec une série policière en bruit de fond

Après s'être torturé l'esprit, Lena allait se coucher quand elle reçut un message d'un destinataire inconnu.

 **"Miss Luthor, un café demain après-midi à vos bureaux à CatCo vous tenterait-il ? Il n'y aura personne, nous serons tranquilles."**

Le coeur de Lena fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Etait-il possible que cela soit... Elle ? Immédiatement, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'envoyer un texto à Kara, histoire d'en avoir la confirmation... **"Je crois que Supergirl a trouvé mon numéro, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle demain pour un café ! Bonne nuit Kara, et merci pour tout 3 "**

Et elle répondit par l'affirmative à l'inconnue, pas si inconnue selon elle. Seulement voilà... Et si ce n'était pas Supergirl... ?

Kara se réveilla en entendant son téléphone vibrer, sa soeur était partie en laissant un petit mot lui disant que tout irait bien. Puis elle regarda son téléphone et fut heureuse de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Lena. Son humeur changea rapidement quand elle lut le message de Lena, à moins qu'elle soit somnanbule, elle n'avait pas envoyé de message à la brune… Aussi, elle tapa rapidement, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître.

 **"Super ! Mais comment tu sais que c'est Supergirl ?**

Lena pianota sur son téléphone. **"Je ne sais pas, qui d'autre m'inviterait pour un café ? Dans un endroit où il n'y a personne pour nous voir ? Et puis... Tu l'as vue aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'elle était occupée avant. J'ai envie d'y croire !"**

Kara était inquiète mais ne voulut pas angoisser Lena. Elle irait demain survoler Catco pour surveiller. Elle était méfiante et surtout, une pointe de jalousie s'insinuait en elle comme un poison.

 **"D'accord mais fait attention à toi.**

 **\- Je te le promets, et je te raconterai tout en détails !**

 **\- Oui tu me raconteras tout quand j'arriverai."**

Et Lena s'endormit, à la fois excitée et heureuse. Rien ne présageait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Supergirl. Kara, de son côté, s'endormit un peu inquiète et se leva le matin de bonne heure pour allé guetter de loin Catco.

Lena venait de se lever. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il lui fallait des forces pour l'après-midi à venir.

Aux alentours de midi, elle alla à CatCo. Être en avance lui permettrait de travailler un peu sur ses dossiers, et elle serait aux premières loges pour la voir arriver. Le temps passa assez rapidement et, alors qu'elle était penchée au dessus de son bureau afin de récupérer son stylo, dos à l'entrée, une voix la fit se figer.

" **J'espérais que vous seriez là…"**

Lena se retourna. Si elle avait pu être plus pâle à cet instant précis, elle le serait devenue. C'était une mauvaise blague… Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution !

" **E-Eve... ? C'était... vous le message ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, vous en doutiez ?** lui répondit la blonde en souriant, lui tendant son café préféré.

 **\- Je n'y... avais pas réellement réfléchi.**

 **\- Vous pensiez à quelqu'un d'autre ?**

 **\- Non... Non,** mentit la brune, passant une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire gêné sur le visage. **Non j'ai cru que c'était une... une source de Kara souhaitant discuter de l'article sur lequel elle travaille, avec discrétion."**

Eve leva un sourcil en entendant le nom de Kara. Elle avait l'air d'être jalouse. Cela étant, elle s'approcha de la brune. Sa gestuelle ne présageait rien de bon… Du reste, comment avait-elle eu son numéro de portable personnel ? Cette manie de fouiller partout pour se renseigner devenait un peu trop présente.

" **Vous n'êtes pas déçue... j'espère ?"**

Oui, elle flirtait clairement avec elle, c'était une évidence… Pire encore, elle semblait sûre d'elle, comme si elle était persuadée que Lena ressentait la même chose, avait les mêmes envies…

.

Kara volait tranquillement dans le ciel et s'occupa de petites affaires dans la ville toujours près de Catco. Elle finit par voir Lena entrer dans son bureau mais toujours pas de signe de la fameuse personne qui devait la voir. Kara était inquiète et si c'était quelqu'un qui voulait s'en prendre à elle comme Morgan Edge à nouveau ? Finalement elle utilisa sa vision quand elle entendit le bruit de l'ascenceur pour voir Eve... Elle avait du culot. Elle vit de regard de Lena et entendit la conversation. Elle n'avait pas l'air intéressée par la blonde et au fond d'elle elle sentit un sentiment de contentement, Lena allait sans doute pouvoir se débrouiller sans elle.

.

 **"Non non je ne suis pas déçue mais..."**

Elle fut interrompue par Eve qui fondit sur ses lèvres.

Alors que Kara allait partir à d'autres occupations, elle vit Eve embrasser Lena et dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas débouler en explosant une fenêtre. Sa jalousie la poussa à s'approcher encore un peu, d'autant que la brune ne bougeait pas. Appréciait-elle ce moment ?

Lena fut surprise et mit un certain temps avant de se dégager de son étreinte. Elle était à la fois perturbée et gênée.

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous faites...**

 **\- Je pensais que c'était plutôt clair...** Elle se rembrunit légèrement. J **'ai mal interprété votre réponse ?**

 **\- Oui... Vous avez mal interprété Eve.**

 **\- Pourtant... vous ne venez pas de me repousser, vous avez attendu que notre baiser se termine, Lena."**

La brune rougit. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'elle avait voulu. Ce n'était que la surprise qui l'avait pétrifiée, rien de plus. Eve Tessmacher n'était pas celle qu'elle convoitait. Pas le moins du monde.

 **"Vous avez quelqu'un d'autre dans votre vie ?"**

Et Lena resta silencieuse un instant. Que pouvait-elle répondre ?

Cette fois, Kara ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire et alla attérir sur le balcon de Lena même si elle savait que ça n'allait pas être l'idée la plus ingénieuse qu'elle ait eu.

 **"Miss Luthor ? Je devais vous parler !"**

Puis elle regarda Eve avant de continuer… avec une pointe de colère et de sarcasme dans la voix

 **"J'arrive à un mauvais moment peut-être ?"**

Lena sentit ses jambes la lâcher et elle dû se tenir sur le bord du bureau. Eve, inquiète, fit un pas vers elle pour toucher son bras.

 **"Lena ? Vous allez bien... ?"**

Dans quelle situation était-elle... Lena hocha la tête, ne pouvant pas sortir un seul mot, avant de se redresser. Eve regarda Supergirl qui venait d'arriver, étonnée.

 **"Je vais... vous laisser ? Mais nous continuerons cette... conversation je l'espère."** Et la blonde embrassa Lena à la comissure des lèvres, passant sa main sur sa joue et murmura à son oreille **"Vos lèvres sont délicieuses..."** Et elle s'en alla en souriant à Supergirl.

Et Lena n'arrivait pas à tourner la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder celle qui hantait ses pensées nuit et jour. Elle avait l'impression de lui être infidèle...

Kara jeta un regard noir à Eve lorsqu'elle embrassa Lena avant de prendre un des ses plus faux sourire et la regarda partir en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Finalement elle se dit que cela était réellement une mauvaise idée quand elle vit l'état dans lequel était Lena.

 **"Miss Luthor...**

 **\- Supergirl... Vous tombez décidément aux meilleurs moments,** réussit à dire Lena en se tournant vers elle.

 **\- Elle vous importunait ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça comme ça... Disons qu'elle s'imagine des choses... Qui sont fausses.**

 **\- Je vois...** Kara s'approcha de Lena. **Je suis venue pour présenter mes excuses...**

 **\- Ne faites pas ça... Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vraiment. Tout est de ma faute et j'en ai conscience."**

Et elle lui sourit naturellement. Aujourd'hui encore, et à la lumière du jour, la blonde était tout simplement magnifique.

 **"Non ce n'est pas votre faute... Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça, sans explications.**

 **\- Alors... Expliquez-moi ? J'ai tout mon temps...**

 **\- Je...** Kara ne savait pas trop par où commencer. **J'ai eu peur, vous savez ce n'est pas habituel chez moi d'accepter un rendez-vous, je passais un très bon moment avec vous et puis quand vous m'avez embrassée je me suis rendu compte du fait que je vous mettais en danger.**

 **\- Si je l'ai fait, c'était en connaissance de cause...** Elle s'approcha de la blonde, toujours en souriant. **Si je l'ai fait... c'est parce que vous me plaisez, mais pas uniquement... Je... J'ai des sentiments pour vous. Des sentiments profonds… Depuis longtemps."**

Kara décida d'arrêter de réfléchir pendant un instant et laissa ses sentiments parler. L'heure n'était plus aux questions mais plutôt aux réponses.

 **"Je vous apprécie beaucoup aussi, vous êtes intelligente et généreuse mais vous savez je risque de vous mettre dans une situation dangeureuse."**

Et Lena s'approcha encore, afin de pouvoir caresser le visage de la blonde.

 **"Je suis déjà dans une situation dangereuse, et vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir. Et même si je l'étais encore plus... Ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe. C'est vous. Simplement vous... Et c'est ce que j'aurais dû répondre à Eve avant votre interruption : qu'effectivement, j'avais quelqu'un. Pas dans ma vie, mais dans mon coeur..."**

Kara sentit son coeur battre, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ce genre de choses, que quelqu'un le pensait. Même Mon El ne s'était jamais exprimé de cette manière, en parlant avec son coeur. Sans combattre son envie plus longtemps, la blonde s'approcha de la brune et l'embrassa délicatement.

Surprise, Lena répondit à son baiser, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux afin d'approfondir leur contact. Et elle interrompit leur baiser, reprenant son souffle. **"Promettez-moi de ne pas vous envoler cette fois..."**

.

Kara sourit en entendant Lena **"Non je vous promets que je ne bouge pas."** Et elle embrassa Lena de nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois.

Lena ne put contenir un gémissement de contentement en sentant la réciprocité de leur baiser. Elle aimait ses lèvres, elle aimait ce qu'elle ressentait à leur contact. Doucement, elle entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant une invitation… qui vint naturellement quand la blonde accentua le baiser. Le gémissement de la jeune femme la fit frissonner, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé comme une pièce manquante en elle.

.

Et leur baiser devint plus passionné, langoureux... Lena se sentait soulagée d'un poids et tout simplement heureuse. C'était ça, elle était heureuse...

Kara entendit sa soeur l'appeler dans son oreillette et à contre coeur, la jeune femme se détacha de Lena **"Je suis désolée, je vais devoir partir le devoir m'appelle..."**

Lena soupira mais comprit. Elle comprit que cette fois, c'était pour une autre raison. Que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'elle n'en avait pas plus envie qu'elle.

 **"Aurai-je la chance de vous revoir aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Peut-être..."**

Kara déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Lena et s'envola. En s'envolant elle prit contact avec Alex qui lui informa que Cadmus avait décidé de revenir à l'action en envoyant une nouvelle vidéo expliquant qu'ils allaient frapper à trois endroits importants pour la vie alien. Le DEO était mis en quarantaine car ils avaient trouvé des traces d'un gaz nocif pour les non-humains et Jon'n était à l'infirmerie. Sa première pensée fut pour le bar alien clandestin, le troisième endroit était le bâtiment par lequel passait un bon nombre d'alien lorsqu'ils arrivaient à National City, elle appela en urgence James pour qu'il enfile son costume et se rende la-bas.

Lena sourit doucement, rêveuse, avant de retourner chez elle. Elle n'était plus d'humeur à travailler et ne cessait de penser à la blonde. Elle réfléchit un instant avant d'envoyer un message à Kara, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. **"J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter. Ce n'était pas Supergirl, c'était Eve. Par contre, je l'ai vue... Elle. Et mon dieu... Je craque totalement."**

.

Kara vola vers le bar en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard. En arrivant le gaz n'avait pas encore fait effet et elle scanna la pièce pour trouver un engin qui relacherait le gaz. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de plomb dans la pièce et n'arrivait pas à bien voir et trouver. Elle commença petit à petit à dégager les gens en essayant de ne pas trop créer la panique mais ils étaient trop nombreux et elle entendit un bruit comme un clic et le gaz commença à s'échapper. Elle voyait tout le monde commençait à tousser et elle aussi.

Ca allait être impossible de dégager tout le monde alors elle opta pour l'autre solution... éloigner l'engin. Elle sortit un instant prendre une grande bouffée d'air et entra à nouveau pour prendre la bombe et partit avec en s'envolant. Même si elle ne respirait pas elle sentait le gaz rentrer dans ses poumons et la bruler, il devait y avoir de la kryptonite à l'intérieur en plus d'autres composants. Elle vola le plus loin possible au dessus de l'eau et le lança mais sa force avait diminué grandement et elle finit par s'évanouir et tomber dans l'eau...

Elle fut repêchée par le DEO mais ne se réveilla qu'en fin d'après-midi en voyant le regard inquiet de sa soeur qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait eu un sacré crash. Alex lui expliqua que James était arrivé à temps de son coté et elle fut soulagée. Elle regarda son téléphone et remarqua que Lena lui avait envoyé un message il y a longtemps et sourit en le lisant avant de répondre

.

 **"Oh oui on dirait que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire !"**

Lena sourit doucement en recevant enfin le message de Kara. Elle était retournée chez elle et se détendait devant la télévision. Et dans le fond, elle espérait "la" revoir...

 **"Elle m'a embrassée Kara. Pas moi… Elle. 3 Je suis foutue..."**

Kara se sentait bien et put partir rapidement du DEO : ce n'était rien de grave. Quand elle reçut le message de Lena elle sourit de plus belle en se souvenant de la sensation des lèvres de Lena contre les siennes.

 **"C'est génial ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle reviendrait à la raison et vers toi !**

 **\- Attends attends, rien n'est fait... Nous verrons bien mais je suis heureuse."** Et elle sourit encore, imaginant le visage de Kara quand elle lui écrivait ces messages.

La blonde s'installa sur son canapé mettant une couverture sur elle en souriant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie… se blottir contre la brune.

 **"Je suis heureuse aussi..."** envoya-t-elle. Réalisant son message, elle tapa le plus rapidement possible. " **Tellement heureuse pour toi !"**

Lena frissonna en recevant le premier message de Kara, avant de sourire au second, en secouant la tête. Puis elle écrivit un autre message, afin de continuer dans sa lancée.

 **"Elle me manque déjà tu sais ? C'est fou...**

 **\- Tu l'aimes vraiment on dirait.**

\- **Je l'aime beaucoup oui... Mais je pense qu'il faudra que nous ayons une conversation.**

 **\- Oh à quel propos ?"**

 **\- A propos de sentiments, mais je t'en parlerai quand je saurai moi-même ce qu'il en est.**

 **\- D'accord ! Demain on va devoir se faire un super déjeuner pour discuter**

 **\- Ca me va, enfin si ta patronne te laisse du temps pour manger à midi ;)**

 **\- J'espère qu'elle sera assez clémente pour ça :(**

 **\- Il faudra que tu sois dans ses bonnes graces...**

 **\- J'essayerais d'être une journaliste parfaite**

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle te trouve déjà parfaite... ?**

 **\- Merci Lena..."**

Lena sourit doucement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. **"Ne me remercie pas... c'est vrai."**

Kara sourit à son tour à la réception. Lena avait un don pour la rendre heureuse… Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

" **Quand même c'est vraiment gentil.**

 **\- Tu sais que Supergirl m'a dit que nous nous reverrions peut-être aujourd'hui ? Je suis devant ma télévision à attendre bêtement. MOI. Je ne travaille pas et je souris bêtement ! Imagine la scène... "**

C'est vrai qu'elle avait dit à Lena qu'elle repasserait mais avec sa petite perte de conscience cela lui était sorti de l'esprit.

 **"Je suis sure qu'elle va venir !"**

Lena s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres. Elle se doutait bien que Kara répondrait ce genre de chose.

 **"Oh ça je n'en sais rien ! Mais bon, j'attendrai jusqu'à m'endormir !**

 **\- Tu me raconteras si elle est venue demain !"**

Kara attendit un petit peu avant de se changer et de partir voir Lena en volant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle grille son identité secrète. Même si elle s'en voulait en permanence de mentir comme ça à la brune.

 **"Je te raconterai tout, promis."** Et Lena zappa, ses lunettes sur son nez et un sourire aux lèvres.

La blonde, arrivée dans son immeuble, attendit quelques instants devant la porte. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle frappa.

Lena sursauta et frissonna légèrement. De l'espoir… Elle alla ouvrir la porte et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant la blonde.

" **Vous êtes... vous êtes..**." Ses mots ne pouvaient plus sortir tant elle était éblouie. Et son sourire la fit fondre, si bien qu'elle l'attira contre elle avant de refermer la porte. Elle la serra dans ses bras, tendrement, sincèrement et avec tous les sentiments qu'elle pouvait mettre dans l'étreinte.

Kara sentit comme des papillons dans son ventre quand Lena la prit dans ses bras, elle était heureuse et tellement bien contre elle qu'elle la serra à son tour.

La brune se redressa et lui offrit un sourire charmeur et radieux.

" **Est-ce que vous... tu... Hum... Peut-être devrions-nous nous tutoyer ?** "

Le sourire de Lena était vraiment contagieux.

" **Oui je pense que tu as raison... Lena** "

Lena mordit sa lèvre inférieure en souriant. " **Tu sais que je pourrais m'habituer à entendre mon prénom dans ta bouche ? Avec ce sourire magnifique s'étirant sur tes lèvres ?** "

Kara rit avec légereté.

" **Et bien tu peux compter dessus car cela risque d'arriver souvent.**

 **\- Souvent comment ?** dit la brune en haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Dès que nous nous verrons Lena.**

 **\- Alors j'aimerais que nous nous voyons souvent...** " murmura Lena avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

Kara lui rendit le baiser avec un peu plus de passion et mit sa main sur sa joue. Elle savourait le contact de sa peau.

" **Tu me fais beaucoup de bien... Tu sais ?** murmura Lena dans leur échange.

 **\- Tu m'en fais beaucoup aussi...** " Kara sourit à la belle brune, se perdant dans ses yeux bleus.

Lena soupira de bonheur. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle ne pensait à rien d'autre. Mais elle revint doucement à la réalité… Ce qu'elle avait écrit à Kara était plus que jamais d'une importance capitale.

" **Il faut que je te pose une question…**

 **\- Qu'y a t-il ?** Kara regarda Lena avec un petite air concerné

 **\- Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?** "

Sa question était sérieuse. Elle débarquait, comme ça, chamboulant certainement tous ses plans. Et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas disponible… Peut-être qu'elle avait d'autres projets ? Ou… Peut-être qu'elle aimait toujours quelqu'un… disons un homme… qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ? Beaucoup de "peut-être", oui…

Kara ne s'attendait pas à cette question, elle ne lui avait pourtant pas donné l'impression qu'elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était flattée que la jeune femme pense qu'elle avait tant de succès que ça.

" **Non il n'y a personne d'autre…**

 **\- Alors… Il y a de la place pour… Moi ?"**

La fragilité de Lena se dévoilait petit à petit, et dans cette question résonnait tout son manque de confiance en elle. Cela dit, quelque chose la contrariait, mais elle fit de son mieux pour le cacher et sourit à la blonde.

Kara remarqua le changement de comportement de la brune.

" **Quelque chose ne va pas ?"**

Lena soupira, elle se devait d'être honnête, c'était une des choses qui la caractérisait. Pourtant, elle avait peur… Elle avait peur de se tromper.

" **Je dois… J'ai besoin de savoir si tu… Oh c'est tellement difficile de dire ça ! Et tellement tôt… Pourtant je sens que si je ne le fais pas, je m'en voudrai… Et si ça ne marche pas, j'en souffrirai.** Elle se reprend. **Je veux savoir si toi et moi allons vers quelque chose de sérieux, si tu en as envie… Parce que j'ai… Disons que quelqu'un d'autre a une place importante dans mon coeur. Et je ne voudrais pas l'effacer… enfin, pas si… si tout ceci n'est qu'une façade ?"**

Lena passa une main dans ses cheveux, avec difficulté. Elle se rendait compte de l'étrangeté de la situation.

Kara ouvrit la bouche surprise par la déclaration, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Parlait-elle d'Eve ? La blonde sentit comme une chape de plomb au creux de son ventre mais ne montra rien. Elle se contenta d'avoir l'air étonné.

" **Je peux savoir par curiosité de qui s'agit-il ?"**

Lena commença à marcher dans son appartement, réfléchissant. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête. Elle en avait besoin.

" **C'est… Kara. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle dès que j'ai croisé son regard. Je voulais l'avoir dans ma vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre.** Elle soupira. **Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte immédiatement mais quand elle… quand j'ai appris pour Mon-El et elle, j'ai su. J'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour elle était plus qu'une amitié disons, intense. Quand il est parti, elle était si effondrée… Mon coeur s'est certainement brisé en même temps que le sien. Et je l'ai soutenue. J'ai tout fait pour être là. Cela fait plus de sept mois maintenant, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée que je ne serais que sa meilleure amie. Et dans un sens, c'est mieux ainsi."**

Etait-ce une bonne idée de lui avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie ? Peut-être pas, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

" **Parfois, il m'est arrivé de… là je me sens idiote… De penser, d'espérer que vous étiez une seule et même personne. Parce qu'elle est la seule à me regarder comme tu me regardes… Mais… Bref, c'est du passé. Je me suis fait une raison. Et si ça avait été le cas, j'imagine qu'elle me l'aurait dit…"**

Kara se retint mais si elle avait pu, elle aurait bien aimé s'asseoir à la déclaration de la brune, elle n'en revenait pas… Lena depuis tout ce temps avait des sentiments pour elle et elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte… Il était très rare que Kara ait une amitié avec une fille du coup elle s'était toujours dit que l'intensité de leur relation était normale. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir profité de la gentillesse de Lena, elle avait tellement été si concentrée pour faire fonctionner sa relation avec Mon El pensant que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'aimer, qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Mais comment pouvait-elle faire ? Au final Lena ne savait pas qu'elle avait des sentiments pour la même personne… Dans un sens le coeur de Kara se réchauffa car elle pensait que Lena ne l'aimait pas pour elle mais juste pour son entité de Supergirl et le savoir la fit sourire intérieurement mais elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler sa vraie identité à Lena pour autant.

" **Kara est au courant de ce que tu ressens pour elle ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non. Et je ne compte pas le lui dire… Je sais que si elle est partie avec sa soeur, c'est aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin d'air. Il lui manque j'imagine… Je ne suis qu'une amie. Mais nous ne sommes pas obligées d'en parler. C'est gênant et je comprendrais que tu préfères changer de sujet de conversation. Comme je t'ai dit, je me suis fait une raison.** Elle lui sourit et s'approche d'elle. **Et actuellement ma raison me dit qu'elle ne rêve que de tes lèvres sur les miennes…"**

Lena rougit doucement en prononçant ces derniers mots, espérant ne rien avoir gâché entre elles.

Kara pouvait comprendre ce que voulait dire Lena, elle avait eu 7 mois difficiles où rien n'arrivait à lui donner le sourire et la seule personne à qui elle sentait le besoin de parler, Cat Grant, était partie pour Washington, du coup elle s'était fermée. Ces derniers mois avait été difficiles mais à présent elle s'était fait à l'idée que Mon El ne reviendrait jamais et qu'il était temps pour elle de passer à autre chose même si leur histoire garderait une place en elle. Mais c'était du passé, elle se rendait compte à présent depuis leur rendez-vous en tant que Supergirl que peut-être ses sentiments envers Lena n'avait jamais été tant amicaux que ça. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir... Elle avait envie que Lena soit avec elle en tant que Kara et pouvoir être elle même mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était Supergirl, elle se sentirait trahie ou lui donnerait l'impression qu'elle a profité d'elle. Kara avait envie d'embrasser Lena à nouveau mais dans un coin de sa tête elle se disait qu'elle n'était pas complètement honnête avec elle.

" **Peut-être que Kara et toi devriez parler… Tu sais elle me parle beaucoup de toi aussi, je sais qu'elle t'apprécie énormément…"**

Lena leva un sourcil... Etait-ce… ?

 **"Comment dois-je prendre cette phrase... ?**

 **\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi mais je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu parles avec Kara avant..."**

Elle réfléchit un instant... **"Tu... m'apprécies beaucoup... Je vois..."** Elle se recula d'un pas. Il n'était plus question de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle venait, une nouvelle fois, de tout gâcher. Lena inspira profondément.

 **"Je pense que tu as dû avoir une journée difficile... Tu devrais... Aller te reposer. Ou que sais-je...**

 **\- Lena...** Elle avait tout gâché elle le sentait mais elle voulait que Lena l'aime pour Kara pas pour Supergirl.

 **\- Non, s'il te plaît... C'était déjà assez compliqué de t'ouvrir mon coeur, ne le piétine pas plus... Je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec Kara, je préfère te le dire de suite. Tout simplement parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, parce que je ne veux rien gâcher et que j'ai préféré mettre tout ça dans un coin de ma tête. Si elle ressentait la même chose, elle me l'aurait dit. Elle a eu des occasions,"** lâcha Lena, avec un sous-entendu prononcé.

Et elle se retourna, passant une main dans ses cheveux et tentant de retenir ses larmes.

 **"Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas paraitre impolie ou froide... ça me touche que tu te livres à moi."**

Elle attrapa le bras de Lena. La brune se retourne en soupirant. **"Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute, parler d'une autre femme n'est clairement pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu."**

Oui une autre femme…

 **"N'en parlont plus concentrons nous sur nous deux,** proposa la blonde.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit ce que tu veux..."** Elle voulait l'appeler Supergirl mais elle se dit, l'espace d'un instant, que ce surnom était idiot, au final. Qu'un prénom lui irait mieux.

Le coeur de Kara se serra. Si Lena ne la voulait à présent qu'en Supergirl, elle pouvait l'accepter mais elle voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **"Si, bien sûr… C'est ce que je veux !"**

Lena soupira avant de poser son bras sur le sien, les yeux brillants.

 **"Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose... ? Soit honnête, je t'en prie...**

\- **Non qu'est ce que je te cacherais ?"**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, dès que je parle de Kara tu sembles... gênée... Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?"**

Kara prit le temps de réfléchir elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre devait-elle répondre oui ? devait-elle répondre non ? Kara se sentait en conflit avec elle même. Dans un sens elle se sentait plus libre en Supergirl pour lui parler de ses souvenirs mais dans un autre elle avait l'impression de lui mentir encore plus qu'en étant Kara Danvers. Avant de reprendre la parole Kara soupira.

 **"Elle... elle m'a dit que ces derniers temps elle pensait beaucoup à toi, qu'elle t'appréciait énormément car tu étais là pour elle tout le temps. Qu'elle se sentait chanceuse de t'avoir dans sa vie, que quand tu étais avec elle, elle avait comme ce sentiment de se retrouver à la maison d'être en totale sécurité avec toi et elle-même... Que tu la faisais sourire tout le temps et que tu avais le don de la rendre plus heureuse... Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit de simple sentiments amicaux."**

Quand elle s'arrêta Kara eut l'impression de se libérer d'un poids, de dire ce qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment mais avait refoulé au plus profond d'elle.

Lena se figea un instant, perplexe. Ce qu'elle attendait le plus au monde venait-il d'arriver ? La blonde avait raison, rester comme ça était assez compliqué.

" **Je… Je devrais lui parler… Tu as raison…"**

Elle soupira avant de la prendre dans ses bras, tendrement, simplement.

" **Merci"** murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Kara la serra à son tour, un sentiment d'espoir en elle.

" **Ne me remercie pas… c'est normal tu mérites d'être heureuse.**

 **\- Tu le mérites toi aussi… Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que je puisse te contacter ?"**

Elle était inquiète… L'angoisse pouvait se lire sur son visage. Kara lui fit un sourire rassurant.

" **Je ne peux pas te donner un moyen de communication pour le moment mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais pour en discuter.**

 **\- Je vois,** murmura Lena. **Cela t'ennuie si je… l'appelle ? Je crois qu'il faut que je règle ça aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Bien entendu vas-y ! Je reviendrai plus tard j'ai quelqu'un qui a besoin de mon aide"**

Kara lui sourit tendrement, il fallait qu'elle parte avant que Lena l'appelle. La brune la regarda partir, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Mais elle attendit quelques minutes. De longues minutes. Et elle appella la jeune femme. La plus longue sonnerie de toute sa vie… Kara vola le plus rapidement possible pour rentrer chez elle et calmer son coeur… Lena allait l'appeler pour avoir une discussion… Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de faire ? N'étant pas tout à fait chez elle quand Lena l'appela Kara entendit un petit peu et arriva dans son salon pour s'assoir sur son canapé et prit une grande respiration pour faire comme si tout allait bien.

" **Hey, Bonsoir Lena.**

 **\- Kara ? Je… J'ai besoin de te parler.** Elle tentait de contrôler sa voix au téléphone, avec difficulté.

 **\- Quelque chose de ne va pas ?**

 **\- Je voudrais te voir Kara. J'ai des choses à te dire.**

 **\- Tu veux que je vienne maintenant ? Je peux me dépêcher.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça, si ça t'arrange, je peux venir…**

 **\- Non non ça ne me dérange pas.**

 **\- Merci… Je te dis à tout à l'heure alors Kara ?**

 **\- A tout à l'heure Lena. J'arrive rapidement"**


	6. La délivrance

**Nous voici à la conclusion de cette fanfiction. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour votre soutien. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'à nous de l'avoir écrite. 3**

* * *

Kara se changea pour aller chez la brune, elle prit une grande respiration sachant déjà quel type de conversation allait l'attendre. Dans un sens elle sentait des papillons monter en elle mais elle était aussi stressée de ce qu'elles allaient se dire. Elle finit par se rendre chez Lena et frappa à la porte.

De son côté, Lena avait mis un peu de musique en fond, histoire de se donner du courage. Ce qu'elle comptait faire allait certainement tout changer, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester ainsi, sans savoir. Sans comprendre…

Quand on frappa à la porte, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita pour ouvrir. Et elle la vit. Kara. Sa Kara. Celle qu'elle a aimé au premier regard. Elle était là, son éternel sourire greffé sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux attachés et ses lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sérieux et tellement adorable.

 **"Tu as fait vite, murmura Lena en s'effaçant afin de la laisser entrer.**

 **\- Hum… Oui"**

Kara n'avait pas fait attention mais elle était peut-être allée trop vite...

 **"Cela avait l'air urgent et puis tu avais l'air d'être inquiète au téléphone…"**

Lena lui sourit doucement. Elle avait eut le temps de préparer deux verres de vin sur la table basse.

 **"Est-ce que… tu veux bien venir t'asseoir s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr…"**

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de Lena et fut suivit par la brune.

 **"Bien Kara… Il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose. Tu me promets de ne pas m'interrompre ?**

 **\- Je t'écouterai jusqu'à la fin."**

Et Lena inspira à nouveau profondément. C'était l'heure de vérité, le moment où jamais. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la blonde.

 **"Voilà… Ce rendez-vous avec Supergirl m'a permis d'avoir le courage de t'avouer que… Que c'est toi Kara. C'est toi depuis toujours. Tu es celle que j'ai aimé dès les premiers instants. Je sais que je n'en ai jamais parlé, et je t'ai toujours soutenue dans ta… ta relation avec Mon-El. Je suis navrée de t'en parler à nouveau, je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Seulement tu hantes mes pensées, sans cesse. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.**

 **Kara… Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. J'ai senti immédiatement que tu étais celle qu'il me fallait. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi, d'abord amical, puis mes sentiments ont évolué et j'ai su. J'ai su que ma vie sans toi n'était désormais plus possible. Je ne te demande rien… Absolument rien. Mais je voulais que tu saches à quel point tu m'es devenue indispensable. Tu me fais rire Kara… Tu me fais rire, sourire… Tout simplement vivre. Tu m'as vue en tant que Lena, jamais comme une Luthor. Et mon coeur est devenu tien à partir de ce moment. Et… Il l'est et le sera toujours."**

Sa tirade finie, Lena osa lever ses yeux vers les pupilles azur de son… amie. Kara avait presque les larmes aux yeux en écoutant au fur et à mesure le monologue de Lena, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait dit ce genre de choses… Même Mon El dans ses moments les plus romantiques. Son coeur battait rapidement et elle avait des papillons dans le ventre. Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle ? Tout ce que la jeune femme disait résonné en elle. Kara regarda Lena droit dans les yeux cherchant ses mots pour lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

" **Je… J'ai des sentiments pour toi aussi Lena, j'ai mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte mais tu as toujours eu une place importante dans mon coeur, dès notre rencontre. Depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré avec Clark Kent lors de cette interview j'ai su que nous nous reverrions et lorsque nous sommes devenue amies, je n'ai jamais réussi une seule seconde à m'imaginer ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus importante pour moi, te voir heureuse me rend heureuse, te voir triste me rend triste. Je me rend compte que même en couple avec Mon El je ne ressentais pas cela pour lui, nous n'étions pas autant sur les mêmes ondes que toi et moi. Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme une Luthor car je sais à quel point tu es quelqu'un de généreux, intelligent qui fait passer son bonheur devant les autres et adorable. Beaucoup de gens ont essayé de me mettre en garde mais je ne les ai pas cru et je ne les croirai jamais car je connais la véritable toi et c'est quelqu'un de magnifique… "**

Kara était devenue rouge, c'était la première fois qu'elle disait en étant elle même tout ce qu'elle ressentait même lorsqu'elle en avait parlé avec Alex, elle n'était pas encore certaine mais à présent elle le savait. Lena n'avait jamais été juste une amie pour elle.

Et la brune ne put contenir ses larmes. Des larmes de bonheur. Des larmes qui avaient attendu des mois avant de glisser sur ses joues. Comme elle l'aimait… C'était intense, une évidence.

 _~ When I feel alone, I reach for you... And you bring me home ~_

 **"Embrasse-moi… Je t'en prie…"** murmura Lena, la gorge nouée.

Les larmes de Lena firent perdre ses moyens à Kara, avait-elle dit une bêtise ? Et au moment où elle allait présenter ses excuses elle entendit la demande Lena. Un sentiment de plénitude l'atteint et avec un sourire, Kara posa sa main sur la joue de Lena et s'approcha doucement vers Lena en fermant les yeux et l'embrassa délicatement.

Le coeur de la brune aurait pu exploser dans sa poitrine à cet instant précis. Ces lèvres… Ces lèvres qu'elle connaissait si bien pour les avoir rêvées, désirées, admirées… et déjà goûtées. Elle était heureuse. Juste heureuse.

 **"Je crois que je n'aurai…** Elle passa sa main dans son cou avant de détacher ses cheveux. **Pas besoin d'un autre moyen pour te contacter, finalement…"** murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Des lèvres qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter.

Pendant le baiser elle eut un sentiment de bonheur, c'était mieux que les autres baisers qu'elles avaient eu. Mais elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsque Lena reprit la parole. La blonde se mit à paniquer.

 **"De… De quoi est ce que tu parles ?**

 **\- Kara… Tu sais depuis combien de temps mes sentiments pour toi sont si intenses ? Je ne suis pas idiote…"**

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les cheveux lâchés de la blonde. L'évidence lui crevait les yeux.

 **"Et je ne pourrai jamais oublier tes lèvres… Jamais. Tu peux attacher tes cheveux, porter des lunettes… Cette intimité que tu m'offres est unique. Impossible à dissimuler… Kara, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."**

Kara ne s'était pas rendu compte que la brune lui avait détaché les cheveux, elle avait été prise au piège… Elle en avait marre de mentir. Dans un sens elle fut soulagée bien qu'un peu inquiète. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

 **"Je suis désolée…**

 **\- C'est à moi de m'excuser… Quand je t'ai demandé de m'arranger un rendez-vous avec Supergirl… J'avais déjà de très gros doutes. Je n'étais pas certaine mais… Je voulais en avoir le coeur net",** confia Lena, légèrement honteuse **. E** lle n'avait pas voulu la piéger ou la blesser, jamais.

 **"J'espère que tu comprends que je n'ai jamais fait ça car je ne te faisais pas confiance…**

 **\- Je le sais… Et je ne t'en veux pas… Je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir. Parce que Kara Danvers a brisé la glace autour de mon coeur… et y a mis le feu. Un feu qui ne s'éteindra jamais."**

Et pour sceller cet aveux, cette promesse, Lena captura les lèvres de la blonde en un baiser tendre et sincère, tandis que la musique s'élevait doucement…

 _~ They say in heaven Love comes first... We'll make Heaven a place on Earth. Oooooh, Heaven is a place on Earth ~._


End file.
